Something Stupid
by sellthelie
Summary: FredHermione: It was just one night, but the consequences would last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Fred/Hermione: **It was just one night, but the consequences would last a lifetime.

* * *

**Something Stupid**

_**the night before.**_

The bottle looked lonely, he should really pick it up and take it away. Purely to keep it company, his brothers had taken all of its friends, it was only right he do it. Ron tripped over his own feet at that moment, with everyone crowded around him laughing Fred seized his moment. As quick as his alcohol affected brain let him, he made his way across the room grabbing the bottle and was out of the room. They didn't even notice as he dashed from the room, to caught up were they in their mindless buffoonery.

He avoided the happy people outside as he left, heading straight for his old bedroom at the top of the stairs. Try as he might, he just couldn't get into the party frame of mind tonight. The smiles weren't coming, and nor were the laughs. It was easier this way. Escaping, taking this bottle and crawling into his old bed, pretending that he was fourteen again sounded ideal. Fred shut the door behind him, locking it as he did. He made his way easily across the room in the dark, collapsing onto the familiar bed.

To his relief you couldn't hear the downstairs revelers, he opened the bottle, and drank heavily, gasping as the fiery liquid burnt a path down his throat. His head fell back against the pillow, now _this_ was better. It was quiet, he was alone, and it was dark, he didn't have to pretend _anything_.

"George?"

Fred startled at the soft voice coming out of the darkness, cursing inwardly at the intrusion, he sighed, "Try again."

"Well I'm just stumped," they said, he realised instantly it was a girl.

"_Lumos_," he muttered, looking over at George's bed, and it's most unexpected occupant. "Evening Granger."

"Fred," she sighed, her head resting against the pillow, eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked taking another drink, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hopefully not, I figured I'd be all alone leaving them to celebrate, and get smashed," she said quietly, a rather glum expression on her face.

"Thief, that's my plan," Fred smiled.

"How's it going?" Hermione rolled onto her side facing him, angling her head on her hands.

"Well they are falling over themselves, and I'm locked in my room with a bottle of Whiskey. I think it's going pretty well."

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Why_ what_?"

"Why are _you _hiding?"

"No reason," Fred said softly. "I just don't feel like acting tonight. I feel like crap, and I'd like to not pretend I don't." He closed his eyes, hearing her stand and move around the room.

"Scoot over." Fred shuffled over on the bed, leaving enough room for her beside him. Hermione sat next to him, her back against the wall.

"I also don't feel like explaining the how or why," he muttered.

"Fair enough, doesn't mean you should be greedy."

One eye popped open to see Hermione indicating the bottle he had a fierce grip of, he grinned holding it out for her, "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks," she grinned, taking a large drink, blinking rapidly.

"Seems I'm not the only one pretending," he observed.

Hermione passed him back the bottle, covering her mouth as she burped, "My boss is a enormous prick."

"Uh-huh," he nodded drinking deeply. "There's as good a reason as any."

"I have worked my butt off for the last three months, jumping to do whatever the bastard wants. And I fucking do it well, better than anyone in the whole department," she spat, her arms waving around to emphasize her point.

"Of course you do," he passed the drink back to her waiting hand.

She nodded, "Yep, and you'd think that when the bloody promotion was on the table, I would get it."

"Naturally," Fred agreed as she wiped her chin.

"Right, but no, _now isn't the best time Ms. Granger_," Hermione said bitterly, imitating her boss. "Not that it's important, I don't particularly want, or need it, but it's the recognition. _Proof_ that all my hard bloody work is being noticed."

He nodded, "So what's with the attitude?"

Clearing her throat, with great distaste she groaned, "Malfoy. They gave it to the Ferret, who does nothing but kiss his arse and fawn over the secretary. I do the work, and he's taken the fucking glory."

Fred smiled slightly at the language passing her normally curse-free lips, "Bastard."

"Absolutely!" Hermione said vehemently, shaking her head. "I could have lived with anyone else, but _him_," she shook her head, lifting the bottle again.

"Well quit, or transfer to another department. I'm sure there is one that would appreciate your skills _and_ work ethic, they would be climbing over each other to get you working for them."

"Maybe," Hermione sighed, passing him the bottle. "But I won't, I can't let the sod win."

He nodded, "I understand." Hermione shuffled down, laying her head next to his on the pillow. Speaking quietly, "It's Angelina, and her new bloody boyfriend."

"Okay," she whispered. "Who is it?"

"Oliver freaking Wood, I swear that witch is incapable of dating anyone that's not a friend of mine," he groaned, taking a large drink. Trying to wash away the image of his former girlfriends smile as she paraded around with Oliver tagging alone behind her.

"It's not your fault you're so darn popular," Hermione grinned.

"Right," he snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing sinister, more to do with the fact that you have wonderful friends," she said quietly.

"So I'm cursed with a witch who seems to be systematically dating all of my friends, all because I have good taste?" Fred shook his head, drinking deeply. "You don't see fit to date them?"

"Quidditch players aren't my fancy anymore," she smiled, accepting the bottle.

"Excellent, load of wankers anyway," Fred laughed.

"Thanks for the tip," she smiled.

She drank deeply, sighing as she shook the bottle, "Last one I'm afraid. I wasn't planning on sharing it with anyone, that's all we got."

"Bugger," she groaned, passing it to him. "Probably for the best."

"Yep," he smiled, draining the bottle. Leaning over Hermione he placed it on the desk between the two beds, "Might do something stupid," he said lying down beside her, his arms folded behind his head.

"_I _don't do stupid, it's just not in me," Hermione said firmly, the hiccup punctuating the final words taking their power away.

"And Ron was?" Fred remembered vividly that relationship crashing and burning rather spectacularly just over two years ago now.

"A school crush that developed into a disaster," she sighed, shaking her head. "We tried, we failed, and thankfully escaped with our friendship intact."

"That's good," Fred said, blowing her hair from his face.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, pulling it over to the other side of her head.

"No problem," he kicked off his shoes, turning to face her.

Hermione smiled slightly, whispering, "Angelina was stupid, you deserve better than that witch."

"Maybe," Fred shrugged toying with one of her curls. "It's just fucking maddening, watching her go from one guy to the next, and most of them my bloody mates. I understand the need to move on, Merlin knows I'm bloody trying to, and just when it seems like I have, there_ she_ is with another one of my mates. It's one step forward, and half a dozen back."

"Like I said, you deserve better," she sighed, pushing off her sandals, as she turned to him as well. "I've had my moments with Angelina, at times she can be friendly and open, just the most wonderful person. But there is just something else there, you don't see it all that often, I'd say you are better off rid of her. There is someone else out there, someone much better suited to you."

"Just got to find her," he whispered glumly.

Fred's eyes closed as his head fell against the pillow, "When you least expect it, she'll be there. That's the way it happens. We just have to be patient."

"And in the meantime? Feels like I'm never going to find her."

"We have fun, we relax, and maybe once in a while, do something _stupid_."

He reopened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him closely, her lower lip caught between her teeth, "Hermione?"

"Fred," she smiled, sliding closer to him, bringing her body flush against his, her hand running over the curve of his back down to his behind. Her eyes had darkened in the soft light from his wand, a gleam in them he'd never seen before.

"How drunk are you?"

"Just a little," she sighed, a devilish smile coming over her lips. "But I'm also sober enough to know better, but drunk enough not to really give a damn."

"What are you doing?" He stuttered as she slid her hands under his jumper, goosebumps breaking out over his skin as her hands moved over his abdomen. "Hermione?"

"Something stupid."

**_

day one.

_**

He knew instantly without opening his eyes exactly where he was, it could only be one place. The worn cotton sheets brushing against his legs, and the unmistakable smells of breakfast wafting into the room; it could only be the Burrow. Fred hadn't slept here in months, but it was still home. Home however, didn't usually come with a warm bundle in his arms.

Their hair brushed his chin as they shifted, arms and legs wrapping around him. He squinted slightly, opening his eyes a fraction to look down at them. _Shit_, he cursed inwardly, closing them again, and the memories came flashing back.

The empty bottle of fire whiskey on the desk, the clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, and Hermione Granger: naked, in his arms. Oh yes, he remembered it all. The good bits, and the_ very_ good bits.

Fred stilled as she stretched, and sat up, the sheet moving as she held it to her chest. Soft murmuring reached his ears as she stood, covering him with the sheet. He could hear her moving around, pulling her clothes on before leaving.

He waited a minute before he opened his eyes, he laid still staring at the ceiling, wondering just what the hell to do. He'd never done this before, at least not with someone he knew, and thought of as a friend. Over the last year he'd had more one night stands with witches than he was proud of. This wasn't one of those situations, he couldn't shove her out the door as soon as she woke up. Nor could he realistically pretend it never happened.

Groaning quietly he threw the sheet off, and pulled on his pants as he stood. His head remarkably clear, as he took in the messy room. Fred was just doing them up when Hermione re-entered, he stood straight instantly, his hand stilled on his belt.

"Good morning," she said quietly, sitting on George's bed. Her damp hair pulled away from her face, he could smell the apple fragrance of her shampoo across the room.

"Morning," he responded, grabbing his shirt off the floor he pulled it on as he sat on his bed opposite her. Hermione held her shoes in her hands, fiddling with the strap she didn't look at him. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She nodded mutely, "Yeah. I just went and had a quick shower, freshened up. I feel a little strange, but no, I'm fine."

"No headache?" Fred smiled.

"No," she laughed lightly. "I didn't drink that much, it's just --- I've never done that, _this_ before."

"Oh, really?" He said dumbly, "I never noticed, didn't think."

"Oh! Not that," she said quickly, blushing furiously. "I'm not a... Not me. That wasn't my first time, I've just never _slept_ with someone out of the blue."

"My fault love, you just couldn't help yourself I'm afraid, I'm irresistible," he grinned.

"Right of course you are," Hermione sighed, shaking her head, twisting the shoes straps violently, a frown evident on her lips.

Fred's heart fell at the hopelessness displayed on her face, from across the room he could see the glisten in her eyes. He stood and moved over to sit beside her, taking one of her hands, he said gently, "Hermione, relax."

"I am relaxed," she said firmly, taking her hand back. "There is just so many bloody thoughts happening, I can't believe what I did. I remember it perfectly, it was as if this _urge_ came over me, I hardly drank any. I can't blame that, but it was so bloody stupid."

"Thanks," Fred said dryly, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry. Gods, that's not what I meant, I didn't mean that sleeping with _you_ was stupid, but here, of all nights. My best friend, and ex-boyfriend, downstairs celebrating his twenty first birthday, and I'm upstairs with his brother. I'm an awful person, I shouldn't have done that. It's so _messy,_ and complicated."

He sighed, "It's simple love, we were a _little_ drunk, we decided to have some fun, but we are adults, and as adults we can look at this rationally." Hermione nodded slightly, "So, we spent the night together, and while it was _fun_, we don't have to make it into anything. I've come to be quite fond of you, but a relationship isn't required here."

She smiled properly for the first time that day, "I agree, completely. You were, _are_ wonderful, but I don't really want a relationship with anyone at the moment. I'd love to just leave it at this, one night, never to be repeated."

Fred smiled back, "Excellent. Last night can just be something that happened, yeah? We don't have to talk about it, or do anything about it. We can just leave it at this."

Hermione leaned over, kissing his cheek, "Let's do that." She pulled her shoes on quickly, grabbing her jumper off the desk. "I'm going to go down to breakfast, I'm really glad we are being _grown-up_ about this."

She smiled at him brilliantly as she left, Fred sat back against the wall as the door shut. It was the right thing to do, he liked Hermione well enough, but trying to make a relationship out of one night was stupid. It was the sort of thing that only led to disaster, and he was more than happy to avoid that fate. No, this was definitely the right thing to do.

Fred hopped off the bed and headed to the door, he would have to freshen up somewhat before he headed down to breakfast. He met George on the landing outside the bathroom.

"Morning," George muttered, his eyes nothing more than slits to look out of.

"Good morning," Fred chirped in a louder voice than usual, grinning as he winced. Clearly the party had continued for a long while after he had left it.

"Sod," he glared at him weakly, rubbing his head. "Who would hold a bloody party, but not stock up on hangover potion? Tell me what sort of sadistic person does that?"

"Our dear mother?" Fred offered, grinning widely. "You know how she feels about her boys drinking, no matter how old we are."

George nodded, before the motion became too much, both hands coming up to hold his head. "Least there is breakfast, her breakfast will do the trick, I'm so bloody hungry."

He chuckled moving past him to the bathroom.

"I lost track of you last night, what did you end up doing?"

Fred smiled at the wall in front of him, _Hermione Granger. _"Not much," he said turning back to him. "I was pretty tired so I just went to bed, slept in the old room."

"Right," George said, his eyebrows disappearing into his fringe. "Well it was a fun night, I swear Ron cannot walk upright after a few drinks. I vaguely remembering him rolling himself everywhere at some point," he grinned.

"I bet it was a lot of laughs," Fred smiled.

"For sure, can't see how bed was a better option."

His smile grew, "_Yeah_, I was completely bored, just didn't know what to do with myself."

George peered at him closely for a moment before shaking his head slowly, "My head hurts too much for sarcasm, I need food, I'll see you downstairs."

"Right mate," he smiled as George turned from him, and started down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He was still smiling when he shut the bathroom door behind him, his wide grin surprising him. Fred knew he wasn't in denial, or just pretending to himself. Last night while fun and a distraction, wasn't going to happen again. That didn't mean he couldn't remember it fondly, he had just come pretty close to spilling all to George. He couldn't do that though, he was being an _adult_ about this, so that meant absolutely no _bragging _to his twin about what he got up to with Hermione Granger. No this had to remain between the two of them, just Hermione and him, that's the way it had to be.

That didn't mean that he couldn't not let his thoughts linger on how it had unfolded. He couldn't help it as he washed himself quickly under the water, the thought that Hermione had been in here not ten minutes earlier, doing the same as him. Fred wondered if she was thinking about what had happened, then realised that of course she had, but he wanted to know _what_ she was thinking about it. Was it all panic over sleeping with a friend? Or was there something else, something that made her smile, or even blush delightfully like she did.

He slammed his hand against his head, stopping that thought pattern right there. They had just agreed to be responsible, and that meant he shouldn't be doing this. There was nothing wrong with acknowledging it, remembering it fondly, but to actually wonder if she thought about him in _that_ way. That was just asking for trouble.

**_

day twenty five.

_**

"Where is he?"

Fred's head popped up as he heard the frantic voice in the front of the shop. He recognised the voice, it would be impossible not to, but he hadn't heard it that stressed in years. Before he moved anywhere he pulled the cauldron from the flame, and headed to the front of the store.

"I don't fucking care if he's _not to be disturbed_," Hermione snapped at the new assistant, currently cowering behind the counter. "I need to see him now, so let me through."

"Hermione," he said quickly, coming out from behind the curtain separating them, nodding at the assistant who promptly scampered off. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you, it's rather urgent, and _private_," she said firmly, grabbing his arm and maneuvering him out the back again.

"Alright," he said, shutting the curtains behind them, activating the privacy charms. Turning back to her, "What's wrong?"

"Well, it all depends on how you look at it really," Hermione sighed, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small piece of plastic which she passed to him.

"What's this?" Fred asked, turning it over in his hands.

"It's a pregnancy test, the Muggle kind," she whispered.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, throwing it on the table. Looking up at her, "And?"

"Why else would I be here?" Hermione said shaking her head, "It says yes."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just like the four others in my bathroom bin."

"All the same?"

"All positive," she sighed sitting on a stool.

"And..." Fred left the question hanging open, although he knew what the answer was going to be.

"It could only be you," she said softly, her eyes blinking quickly. "I don't, I don't sleep with a lot of people, hardly anyone. You know that."

"Of course I do," Fred said quickly, stepping next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Shaking a little, "It's just... It's not supposed to happen, not like this, not now."

"I know," he whispered, his eyes closing. Pregnant, Hermione Granger, his bloody baby. He wish he knew what to say, what to do, but it wasn't like he'd been in this bloody situation before. All he could think at the moment was that she was having _his _baby. Fred's arms wrapped around her tighter as she started to cry, just adding another slice of something he didn't know what to do about. He swallowed thickly, "These tests - are they accurate?"

"Mostly, I think... I can't remember," she cried softly. "That's why I bought this before I came here," Hermione picked up her bag, and pulled out a potion bottle. "I got this from the apothecary, it's a test as well, probably a darn sight more accurate though."

"Right..."

"I couldn't do it by myself, that's why I brought it here. I didn't want to be myself if it is, which I think it will."

"Of course," Fred sighed, taking the bottle from her. "What does it need?"

She sat up straight, wiping her cheeks, "Some of my blood, I think just a few drops."

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"It's extremely accurate, if that potion turns blue than I am most definitely _pregnant_," Hermione said simply, standing and pulling her coat off.

"Okay," he lent back against the bench. Fred ran a hand through his hair, "Bloody hell," he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Fred," she said quietly, taking his free hand. "I'm screwing everything up, no complications right?"

"Supposedly," he groaned. "Let's do it."

Hermione nodded, grabbing the potion bottle and a small metal bowl from where it was drying on the sink. "Do you have a knife? I don't have one, to cut myself with."

"Sure," he said dumbly, opening a drawer he pulled a small paring knife from it. Fred stood beside her as she poured the potion into the bowl, then pulled up her sleeve. Hermione took the knife from his hand, with her free hand over the bowl, she quickly sliced across her palm. Gritting her teeth she clenched her fist over the potion, allowing several drops to fall into the potion.

Fred watched as they quickly melded into the potion, hearing the clang as the knife was dropped into the sink. He turned, seeing Hermione was leaning against the bench, glaring at the bowl, her hand cupped in front of her. Fred went and stood beside her, taking her hand, he healed the cut with his wand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's okay, how long?" Fred asked, his finger smoothing over the place where the knife sliced her palm.

She looked up at him, taking her eyes of the bowl, "Up to thirty seconds, or so it says."

"Right," he said quietly, standing beside her. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I have no idea," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I haven't been able to think straight ever since this possibility ran through my head. It sounds stupid at the moment, but I have this plan for my life, and it was all sort of working. It wasn't perfect, but I was working on that too. Now this," Hermione shook her head, "It wasn't supposed to happen yet."

_His plan?_ Well he sort of had one, and it was working out just fine. George and himself had built themselves quite a business, one that they were both extremely proud of. On the other side of the equation, while George and Alicia were very close to settling down, he wasn't. "I don't think it ever is, we'll just have to figure it out," he said, walking over to the table. Fred took a deep breath, and looked in at the once red, now deep blue potion. "And bloody soon."

"Oh god," Hermione cried. "You know I figured it would be, that doesn't mean I wasn't optimistic."

"We'll be fine love," he said, taking her into his arms again. "People deal with _this_ all the time, and they manage just fine."

"But we haven't, I don't think I'm ready to have a baby," she muttered into his jumper.

_Neither am I_, Fred closed his eyes and try as he might; he just couldn't see himself a holding a baby, _his_ baby. A baby, his, completely real, and dependent on _him_. He would be responsible for someone that wasn't him, someone who would need him so much more than anyone ever would. And it wasn't just _his_, Hermione, she was in this with him. He could feel her shifting in his embrace, and Fred realised with a jolt, that somewhere inside of her right now, was _his _baby.

A little Fred Weasley, and a smile grew on his face for the first time since she'd arrived.

"It'll be alright love, I promise."

**_

day thirty one.

_**

Fred stood in the entranceway of St. Mungo's, watching the Muggles pass him by with barely a second glance. It was a bitterly cold London afternoon, his breath hovering in front of him. He was fairly certain that her note had said that the appointment was for three-thirty and to meet her out the front. But he'd been here for nearly twenty minutes. It wasn't like Hermione to be late, so he must have got the time wrong.

That hadn't exactly spoken since she left that day, they had exchanged a few owls regarding today's appointment with the Healer, but that was the extent of it. He was glad for the chance to think about everything, he knew what he wanted, he had no idea of course what Hermione may want, or was thinking. Fred was just glad to have his own thoughts in order.

He smiled as she appeared down the street, dashing towards him, hair blowing behind her in the wind. Clearly he wasn't wrong about the time of the appointment.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she gushed as she reached him, pulling her hair from her face. "I got held up at work, I hadn't told them the reason for me leaving early today, so it was more difficult than I'd hoped."

Fred smiled as she fussed with her hair, and straightened her coat, "It's fine Hermione. I suppose we should go in, I imagine we must be late."

"Oh no," she looked at her watch. "Not at all, I asked you to meet me early, but now we can't talk first."

"Okay," Fred nodded, "That's a good plan, well _was_, let's get in there, we can talk after."

"Right," she said quickly. "Well let's get going then."

He took a hold of her elbow, and they walked together to the glass window to enter the hospital. After stating their purpose they walked through the ancient display, and into the entrance to St. Mungo's. Avoiding the sick, and the injured they headed to the elevator, which was thankfully empty.

"So, how have you been?" Fred asked as they ascended to the Natal Care Wing.

"Oh I've been fine, trying to keep myself busy at work so I don't think too much," she laughed lightly.

"How's that working for you? I can't seem to think of anything else."

"It's not," she murmured. "I can't sleep, it's impossible to concentrate at work."

Fred could empathies there, she had just described him for the past week. He had driven George crazy over the last few days, countless potions had bubbled away to nothing as he sat next to it with his head in the clouds.

"Well hopefully after today you'll be able to clear your head," he said quietly as they approached their floor.

"Maybe," she said softly, glancing at him. "Thank you for coming with me today, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, you know I'll be by your side, whatever you choose to do."

Hermione turned to him instantly, "What do you mean - _whatever **I** choose to do_?!"

The doors opened in front of them, Fred spoke quickly, "Let's talk about that after, we're going to be late."

She walked ahead of him, but he didn't miss the flash in her eyes as she turned away from him. There was no doubt that they would definitely be talking about it later. He followed her wordlessly down the long corridor, she stopped in front of the Healers station.

"I have an appointment at four with Healer Garven," Hermione said simply.

"And your name?" She asked looking up from her paperwork.

"Hermione Granger."

"Alright then, why don't you take a seat, she is running a little late this afternoon but she'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Hermione said moving over to the handful of chairs by the wall.

Fred followed her once more, sitting next to her, "Hermione. I didn't mean what you thought I meant."

"What did you _mean_ Fred?" She snapped quietly to avoid anyone overhearing.

"That whatever happens, I'm here with you. Whatever happens."

"But you said _choose_, whatever _I_ choose to do. It isn't just my choice here Fred, this baby is just as much mine as it is yours. I couldn't possibly decide what to do by myself."

"Okay," Fred said quietly, taking her hand. "Let's just do this, and take it from there. Get this out of the way."

Hermione nodded, her head falling onto his shoulder, "God this is hard. The last few days I've been wound so bloody tight, just one thing - one little word, no matter how tiny, how insignificant, and I just snap."

His arm wrapped around her, rubbing her arm gently, "It's perfectly understandable love. Bloody hell, any sane person would have had a meltdown, it's an adjustment, but as I said, I'll be right here beside you."

"Promise?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Promise," he smiled, squeezing her arm lightly, feeling her relax against him.

"Hermione Granger?"

They both looked up at the person standing in front of them, "Yes, I am, her. I'm Hermione."

The Healer smiled slightly, "If you'd come with me, I'm Healer Garven."

"Sure," Hermione nodded, standing quickly. "Can Fred come? I'd really like it if he could."

"Of course, if you want him there."

"I do," she said, linking their hands together.

"Follow me then."

She beamed at him as he stood, walking together after the Healer. Fred could feel her hand tightening its hold on his as they walked, "Relax," he whispered. Hermione glared at him weakly as they walked into the examination room, the door shutting behind them. They sat stiffly in the chairs as the healer opened her file, and sat opposite them.

"So what brings you here today Hermione?"

She looked at Fred quickly, before turning her attention to her, "I think I'm pregnant. Actually, I'm pretty sure I am."

"You did the _at-home _tests I presume?"

"Yes. I did a Muggle one, several times," she laughed dryly. "And I purchased a potion from the apothecary. They were all positive."

"Alright, we'll confirm it before we do anything else," she said rolling her chair back. "If you'd like to hop up on the table, and we'll see what's happening."

Hermione stood slowly, walking to the table along the window. She levered herself up onto it, her fingers playing with the blanket covering it.

"You can stand with her if you wish," Healer Garven said quietly to Fred as she walked over to Hermione. "Just lay back dear." She laid her head back, keeping her eyes on the curtains blowing softly with the breeze, her arms stretched alongside her. Fred stood at the end of the bed next to her head, taking hold of the hand she brought up. "It is the most accurate way to test, if you are in fact pregnant we shall know within a few seconds," she explained.

"Alright," Hermione said quietly, her fingers tightening around his again.

The Healer smiled at them both warmly as she placed her palm on Hermione's abdomen, several words passing her lips quickly, before a glow set on her hand which she promptly pulled away, "A few seconds." A golden orb spun in circles rapidly before lowering and settling over her, blinking rapidly before disappearing into her stomach. After a few seconds it rose again, this time in the shape of a peanut.

"You are pregnant Hermione," she said quickly, stepping back. "Congratulations, I'll just give you two a moment."

Hermione smiled weakly as she went to the other side of the room, her fingers falling from his. Fred moved around to the other side of the table as she sat up, "No denying it now."

"No," she whispered brokenly.

"It will be fine," he said softly, brushing her cheek. "I meant it before Hermione, whatever happens, I'll be right there with you."

Hermione smiled softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But we'll figure it out."

"Promise?"

"We'll do our best."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Stupid - Part Two**

**_day forty three._**

Fred had managed to escape the shop easily enough, luckily avoiding all the questions George had for him, which had been increasing over the last few days. Why was he off all the time, why couldn't he focus on work, just what was taking all of his attention? He knew he'd dropped the ball a great deal over the last couple of weeks when it came to the shop, and he really wanted to tell George what was happening. Fred just couldn't trust him yet to keep it to himself. If he told George, then he would tell Alicia and before too long, everyone would know. Telling everyone was going to be a delicate process, but it was going to have to be told by them.

Which was partly why he was heading to Hermione's house this morning, they had made one decision all ready; they were having the baby, but now it was time to figure out the how and the when of telling the family, and their friends. It was going to get to the point where they couldn't hide it any longer, and it would just be easier to do it now.

He climbed up the steps to her little townhouse on the edge of Hogsmeade, scratching the back of Crookshanks head as he basked in the sun. The bell rang loudly, he could just hear Hermione call out for him to _hang on_. Fred turned the handle and the door swung open, he stepped carefully into the house, expecting the wards to spell him straight back out. When he remained in place several seconds later, he closed the door behind him.

"Hermione?"

"Fred?" Her head popped out of a room further down the hall. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

He held up the paper bag in his hand as he walked to her, "I bought us something to eat, and thought we could have a chat about things."

"Okay," she nodded, holding up her hand. "Just give me a minute to finish up in here, and I'll be right out."

"Sure," he nodded as she promptly disappeared again. Fred smiled as he walked into her rather cluttered kitchen, the table was covered with various pieces of parchment and assorted books. While he waited he spread a clear spot on the table, and placed the bag of pastries down.

This little house was very much a _Hermione_ house, several walls were lined with bookshelves, with several piles of books on the floor next to them. It was cosy, and very comfortable. Much too small to raise a baby in though, the poor tyke would trip over books constantly.

"Sorry about that," she said quickly walking in. "And the mess, I've been flat out with work."

"This place? Darn sight cleaner than mine," Fred laughed.

"Probably... What's that smell?"

"I stopped at the bakery on the way," he said pulling out the chair for her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would love one," she sighed pulling the bag open. "I have hardly stopped to breath all morning."

"Hermione," he tutted, heading into the kitchen.

"Yes, I know," she chuckled.

Fred made his way easily around her kitchen, finding everything with no bother, "Do you have sugar?"

"Two thanks," came a mumbled reply from the other room.

"I figured we should sort some things out, we can't play it as it happens," he said stirring in the sugar. "So we need a plan, we really need to figure out when we are going to tell everyone," he finished carrying the cups to the table. "Among things."

"I've been thinking the same thing, thanks," she said taking the cup from him.

"First things first, we have to tell my family, and yours," he sighed, pulling the bag towards him, only to find it empty. "Hungry?"

She flushed, "I was, sorry. I can get you some toast if you like?"

"No it's fine, I had breakfast," Fred looked at her closely. "Did you?"

"No," Hermione sighed looking away from him. "I've been busy, that report is due..."

"Hermione, it doesn't matter when it's due," he said firmly, pulling his chair closer to hers. "You should have one priority right now, this," he smiled pressing his hand against her stomach, hardly a bump to be felt.

"I know," she said quickly. "It's just..."

"What's going on?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "You're going to think it's stupid."

"No I won't," he said softly.

"I'm scared." /p 

"You're scared?"

"Absolutely petrified," Hermione sighed. "If I don't think about it, if I keep myself busy I don't think about it. When I do think about it, I have so many bloody questions, and worries. It's just easier _not_ to think about it."

"God love, you don't think I'm scared?"

"You are?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, you know this is new for me to. I literally have no fucking clue what's going to happen, or what I have to do."

Hermione stood, and wrapped her arms around him, "And here I thought you had everything covered."

"Please," he deadpanned. "You are the first witch I have knocked up my dear."

"And the last?" She laughed, settling back into her chair.

"Absolutely," he said vehemently. Hermione sipped her tea as she smiled, "You know what you need?" He looked around her house.

"What?"

"To go shopping, on me," he grinned standing.

"I'm not really a shopping kind of girl," she protested as he pulled her up.

"Come on love, grab your coat," Fred smiled heading to the front door.

"Fred..."

"Can you Apparate?" He asked, paying her struggling no attention.

"Of course I can," she said indignantly. "I passed the test the first time around."

"No," he said shaking his head. "I mean, can you _still_ Apparate?"

"Oh," she closed the door behind them. "I don't know."

"All the more reason to go shopping," he grinned, leading her down the path. "We'll figure it out later, but we should walk just to be safe."

"Alright," Hermione said falling into step beside him. "Where are we going?"

"The shops," he smiled, watching her scowl out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine," she groaned.

They walked quietly towards Hogsmeade, her frown disappearing the further they went, confirming Fred's suspicions that all girls enjoyed shopping, no matter how some protested. Taking a deep breath, "I figure we should start telling people."

Hermione nodded, "Probably best if we do, soon."

"Yeah, it'll just get harder the longer we leave it."

"It won't be easy, no matter how we do it. I just picture their faces, and then I hear them."

"_But you aren't married!_"

"_What about Ron?!_"

"Oh yes, that," Fred said dryly.

"It's not an issue for me Fred, we are well and truly finished as far as I'm concerned," she said firmly.

"It will be one, they will make it one. I am glad to hear you say that though," Fred smiled.

She smiled back at him as she looped her arm through his, a spring in her step as she walked beside him. The houses gave way to buildings alongside them, and before too long they had reached their destination.

"Here we are," he grinned down at her, watching her smile grow.

"The bookstore?" She asked slowly.

"Yep, I think you are in need of some new ones."

"Fred, you've seen my house. I don't need anymore books."

"No love, you just need a different kind of book," he said ushering her into the store.

"Well I won't object," she laughed, following him as he guided her through the stacks. "But why are we buying me books?

"I'm being selfish, it is for me too. You need them though, they might just be what you need to get you thinking of it in the right way," Fred stopped them as they reached the appropriate section, and the small amount of books provided.

Hermione smiled widely as she realised, "I can't believe I didn't think of this, I had the perfect reason to buy books, and I didn't."

"Well love, knock yourself out, buy to your hearts content."

"Are you sure?"

Fred laughed as she asked this, she couldn't take her eyes off of the books, and he wouldn't be surprised if she was drooling a little. "Yes, whatever you want."

She briefly hugged him, kissing his cheek as she pulled back, turning to the books on pregnancy. Before too long Fred found himself with his arms full of books that she passed him, and with no sign of stopping soon he wondered to himself why they didn't use weightless charms on the books. Lousy sods.

"Yes," Hermione said to herself, as she passed him another one, this one with a laughing baby on the front. "We should get one for naming as well, oh and maybe this one..."

Fred shifted the pile of books in his arms, "Whatever you want love."

She turned and placed several more with the others, giving him a brilliant smile, before turning to give the books one last fond look as she grabbed the final one. "For you," she smiled, holding it up for him to see.

"_Bringing Up Baby: The Wizards Guide to Raising Children_," he chuckled as she put the book with the father and child flying around a foot of the ground on the cover with the others.

"That's it," she said, her eyes widening as she took in the pile in his arms. "Fred, you don't have to buy these, I should pay for them."

"Nonsense, I brought you here on the promise of paying," he said heading to the counter. "You can't talk me out of it, so stop protesting."

"Fine," Hermione sighed dramatically. "You are a horrible man, and I truly despise you."

"I know," he laughed, piling the books onto the counter. "Honestly Granger, you should just run as fast as you can from me."

She was grinning as she stood beside him, "You are also bloody clever, I think this is just what I need to get myself _into_ this."

"It'll do the trick I think, if nothing else we'll at least know what we are supposed to do."

The shop assistant came over to the counter, "Good morning. Just these today?"

"Yeah, I think that's plenty," Fred grinned. "You can charge this directly to my vault?"

"Certainly sir," they ducked down under the counter, coming up with a slip of parchment. "If you can fill this in while I sort it all out."

He took the offered quill and parchment, leaning over the counter he began to fill in the release, with Hermione fidgeting beside him. "Hermione?"

"It's a lot of money," she whispered. "I should chip in, it's not really fair."

"Hermione," he sighed. "Just let me do this okay? They are for me as well, you'll read the books and whenever I have a question I'll come and ask you. You my dear will be my walking pregnancy guide." She huffed slightly beside him, but took the bag the assistant was holding regardless. "Thanks," Fred smiled at the assistant, sliding the parchment across the counter and taking the other bag. He followed Hermione to the door, holding it open as she stepped out. "So we have a_ little_ reading to do huh?"

"Absolutely," Hermione laughed. "And here I was fretting because I was running out of books. I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," her voiced trailed off as she finished. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" He said hurriedly, stepping down to be level on the path with her, quickly realising it wasn't a case of _what,_ more of a _who._

"Hey you two!" She said stopping next to them, "Fancy meeting the both of you here, what are you up to?"

"Hi, Angelina," Hermione said slowly, stepping closer to Fred. "I was just getting a few books, and I bumped into Fred."

"Complete coincidence as it were," he agreed quickly, subtly moving Hermione so they were facing the way to Hermione's house.

"Okay," she smiled, her eyes narrowing however. She turned her attention to Fred, "I've been trying to get a hold of you actually. Every time I go to the shop though, George tells me you've just stepped out," her eyes fluttered to Hermione as she said this.

"Been busy," he shrugged, exchanging a glance with Hermione. "I actually have an appointment I need to get to, and I promised Hermione here I'd help her get these home."

Hermione nodded quickly, "Me too. I have to get back to work, it was nice to see you again Angelina."

"Yep, must be going," Fred smiled, following Hermione as she stepped around Angelina. "See you around," he heard her short farewell as they walked quickly down the path. "That was fun."

"Hang on Fred!" She called out. "You dropped one of your books."

"Bloody hell," Fred muttered, his heart racing as he turned to see Angelina walking towards them, her eyes glued to the book in her hand. His breath catching as he saw the cover, that bloody father and child. Of all the books to drop.

"Interesting reading choice," she handed it to him.

"They were all out of Quidditch biographies, I was starved for choice," Fred said shoving it in the bag. "Thanks for that, see you later," he turned Hermione quickly and they walked as quickly as they could.

"Do you think she's figured it out?" Hermione whispered.

"She's figured something out," he groaned. "I don't know if she's added you to the equation. I wouldn't be surprised if she has, but even if she hasn't, I'm sure by sundown there won't be anyone who doesn't know I'm having a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, open one of those books and see what it says about magical transportation."

"Why?" She asked, searching through the bag in her hand.

"Because, we have to go to the Burrow, as soon as possible. My mother can not hear about this from someone else."

"Oh god, okay stop. Hold this," Hermione said thrusting the bag at him, holding a book in her hand. She flicked to the back, before turning the pages rapidly. Fred looked back down the street, and he wasn't sure if it were a good or a bad thing that she wasn't there anymore. "Alright I can Apparate till twenty eight weeks, but the Floo is completely off limits. Too dangerous, something about the powder, and the speed."

"But what if you splinch and leave _it_ behind?"

"I don't know, but it says it's fine. And really, when have you ever seen a fetus just lying on the ground?!"

"Never," he smiled. "I'll Apparate to the shop, hide the books, and Floo home."

"And I'll meet you there," Hermione said passing him the bag.

"What? You know, maybe you shouldn't. I should do this alone," Fred said firmly.

"Fred, I'm going with you. I'll meet you there," and no sooner had she finished had she promptly disappeared.

He cursed loudly, deciding it was pointless to hide the books, so he charmed them to be the most boring subjects they could possibly be. Apparating to the edge of the Burrow, he stood for just a moment staring at the house. It looked innocent enough, but his insides felt like they had knotted themselves together. The pressure increasing as he got closer to the house, stopping at dad's shed he hid the books, before heading into the house.

It seemed that Hermione had only just beat him, sitting next to Harry and Ron, piling her plate. They all looked up as the door banged behind him, "Hello, everyone."

"Fred," Mum gushed coming around the table, squeezing him in her arms. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise, Hermione just got her as well."

"Harry, Ron too," he said sitting himself down, smiling as a plate was placed in front of him instantly. "Slacking off again?"

"Sod off," Ron said around his shepherds pie.

"Beats the Ministry provided lunch," Harry grinned.

They didn't say anything more as the food was eaten, all the while Hermione steadfastly ignored him. Of course she did seem to be eating more than Ron, so maybe it wasn't intentional. He was glad that they were all eating, maybe when he told them they'd be so full, it would hardly be a blip on the radar? Likely. The pie, while delicious seemed to sink to the bottom of his stomach, increasing in size the more time passed.

"I didn't come for lunch," he said quickly after clearing his throat, Hermione's eyes shot to him as he pushed his plate away. Her cheeks bulging, before she swallowed quickly.

"What is it dear?"

"I... I have something to tell you all," Fred said quickly.

"Well out with it," Ron said, wiping his plate with his bread.

He stuttered to himself, in his mind he could hear himself telling them all. But he couldn't find the words, _luckily_ Hermione took over.

"I'm pregnant," she said loudly.

His heart beat loudly as cutlery dropped all around the table.

"Jesus," Harry muttered breaking the silence, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to the Healer, and they confirmed it," she said quietly, not looking his way.

Ron shook his head as if to clear it, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, about five weeks or so."

"Fucking hell," Ron swore to himself.

"Ron, language," his mum admonished half-heartedly, her hand covering her mouth as she all but gaped at Hermione. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "It's been an adjustment, but I'm coping just fine."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered again.

Harry nodded in agreement, before looking up at Fred, "What were you going to say?"

"Erm..." he stuttered, picking up his glass of water and drinking quickly.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled, pointing at him. "You!"

All eyes turned to him, he nodded dumbly, "Yes. That's what I was going to say."

"I didn't know you were seeing each other," his dad said quietly.

"We aren't," they said together.

"Then how the hell did this happen?!" Ron snapped, standing and pacing around the table.

"We don't need to give you the details, we all know how it happens," Fred said simply.

"Fine!" Ron lent on the back of his chair, "How about _why_?!"

"Ron," Hermione said slowly as she stood.

"What?" He snapped, his eyes stuck on Fred.

"Cut it out," she warned. "You have _no_ right to be like this, and I'm old enough to do this, so _back off_."

"Hermione..."

"No! You will stop it, right now."

He scowled before shoving the chair, and storming from the room. Harry stood, a slight smile on his lips, "Sorry about that. We should be heading back to work anyway. Thanks for lunch Mrs. Weasley," he turned to Hermione, "I'll come see you later yeah?"

She nodded quickly, her arms wrapping around him for a quick hug, before he dashed after Ron.

Hermione came round the table, and sat next to Fred, her hand finding his under the table. He turned to his parents who were looking at their plates, "Mum? Dad?"

"How did this happen?" His dad asked quietly, his arm around the back of his wives seat.

"It just _did,_ it's as simple as that," Fred said, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Then this happened."

"How could you let it?"

"We didn't mum, I thought Hermione was on a potion or something, but it didn't work..."

"It was out of date," Hermione said quickly. "I of course, didn't realise this till it was too late."

Her head fell into her hands, "I pretend you boys don't do _that_, that you don't behave this way, I have for years. Knowing that one day you'll settle down, get married and _then_ have children. That's what allows me to remain happily oblivious, but how could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry mum, I truly never meant to upset you," Fred said moving into the chair beside her. "Hermione and I never planned this, but we are doing our best, and trying to do the right thing now when it's most important."

"You are keeping it?"

"Of course, we couldn't _not._"

"Oh thank goodness," she exclaimed, her hand pressed to her chest.

"Why don't you two come around tomorrow night for dinner, and we'll talk about this. We should give it a chance to settle in," his dad said. "I think that's best."

Fred looked back at Hermione, who nodded, "Sure. We'll come by at six?"

"Sounds good," his mum said, beginning to stack the dishes. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"Yeah," he said standing.

"I'm sorry Molly," Hermione said quietly. "I know this isn't ideal, far from it. Fred and I are in this together, he's truly been wonderful."

"Of course he has," she said, a fond smile for him, then for Hermione, as she came around the table to her. "Of all the witches, I am glad it's you."

Hermione returned the smile, "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Fred gave his mum a brief hug before following Hermione from the house, "We need to get the books, they're in the shed."

"I thought you were taking them to the shop?" She asked as they stopped outside the shed.

"Well someone forced me to change my plans when she came here before me," he said pulling the bags out.

"I had to be here," Hermione took both bags from him. "If I hadn't, Ron wouldn't have taken it quite so _well_."

"Right," he laughed. "I'd hate to see him take it badly."

"Well I should head home," she said quietly. "They are probably watching, and I have some reading to do."

Fred nodded, looking past her to the window, and the silhouettes behind the curtains, "Will you meet me here tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have to work, but I'll see you then," she smiled.

"See you," he said watching her walk to the boundary, and disappearing. He followed shortly after, appearing again in the alley behind the shop. Fred knew this would be easier, so his heart was lighter as he walked into the store. It was time to tell George the news.

The shop was busy as he walked in, with George behind the counter serving a number of customers. Fred stopped at him on his way out the back, "When you have a minute, can we have a chat?"

George nodded, "Sure, I'll get someone to take over and be back in a minute."

"Excellent," he said stepping out the back, closing the curtain behind him. Fred sunk into the armchair in the corner, his head falling back against the cushion, it had only just past midday and he was already ready to go home to bed.

"I had an interesting Floo call about twenty minutes ago," George said coming into the room, the curtains shut behind him.

Fred looked up to see a small smile playing on his face, "Really? About what?"

"Would you believe it, about you?"

"Ah," he nodded.

"They said the most _crazy_ things. At first I thought it was completely absurd, but then it did make sense if you added all the pieces together."

"Is that so?"

"You've been practically a ghost for last few weeks, you're here - but you aren't. And you are always ducking out," he said sitting in the matching chair.

"I was going to tell you mate, I just had to deal with it all first."

"So it's true?"

"Yep," Fred said quietly.

"You're having a baby," George muttered. "Bloody hell."

"Yep."

"The other thing they said..."

"Also true, if it's what I think it is."

"Hermione?"

"True."

"Hermione _Granger_?"

"How many Hermione's do you know?" Fred smiled.

"Bloody hell."

Fred smiled as George shook his head, staring off into space, he definitely couldn't believe it, and he could hardly blame him.

"Ron's going to kill you," he muttered.

"Nah, he'll calm down," he waved a hand dismissively. "Once he gets used to it, I'm sure of it."

"He knows?"

"After we saw Angelina, we headed home to tell Mum and Dad, and he was home with Harry for lunch. He was a little upset, but he'll be fine," he said firmly.

"Right, and how about you?" Are you used to it? _And _okay with it?"

"Nearly there, it was a pretty big surprise, but it's not all that bad."

"What do you mean? Bloody hell, you don't fancy her do you?" George shook his head.

"What? No," Fred said quickly. "I don't, it's just nice to be doing this with someone I actually like. It'd be bad enough getting some witch pregnant, but if it was just one night with some random bird, it would be screwed up completely."

"And Granger, she's alright?"

"She's coping just fine, I think once it settles down a bit she'll get right into it. Hermione just didn't plan for this, neither did I, and we sort of have to reset our lives around it. Once we do that I'm sure it will all run smoothly."

"And Mum?"

"Ah," Fred sighed. "I think at the moment it's more of a disappointment than anything, but you know how she is. I'm sure she'll become rather taken on the idea, and will forget about the fact that Hermione and I aren't together."

"Wishful thinking," George chuckled.

"It's all I got mate."

"Bloody hell," he said quietly again. "You're having a kid, it's just bloody surprising. At first I didn't believe it, then I did, but I didn't want to."

"I did the same, it seemed like some horrible joke to begin with, but then I saw the positive. A kid you know, a little baby, a little me. It's hard not to like that idea," he smiled softly. "Can you imagine it?"

"I can, and it's terrifying."

"Why?"

"Both of your brains, with Hermione's rule loving side, and your incredible distaste for them. It's either going to be a terror, or a saint, or maybe the most conflicted kid in England."

Fred laughed loudly, "And bloody good looking."

"Can't forget that," George smiled.

They sat there together quietly, just thinking to themselves, both seemed to have adopted dopey grins, each for their own reasons. Fred could hear what George said, and while he could deny it plausibly out loud, it was becoming harder to convince himself. He told himself repeatedly that he didn't _fancy_ Hermione, and had told himself not to start thinking that way, he just couldn't help it. The more time he spent with her, and the fact that most of his thoughts these days revolved around her made it that much more difficult.

Then when he went to sleep the _dreams _started, the night they spent together started to replay in vivid detail, he could now remember every little detail. Every sound, every breath, the way she touched him, the way she moved under his touch. It was driving him crazy, and he was struggling to tell himself to stop. That little word called _trouble_ kept popping it's head up, reminding himself also how deep he would get himself if he continued. But like always he found it hard to listen to the voice of reason.

Fortunately you may say for him, something arrived just then to pull him from that dangerous path, and headlong into one very aggravated brother.

"You fucking idiot," Ron seethed striding across the room, his hands planted on his hips as he stopped in front of the chair. "Of all the stupid things you have done, I think this takes the cake well and truly."

"Ron," Fred said standing slowly. "You know I never planned it, how could I?"

"Doesn't mean it's not stupid!"

"Right," George laughed. "Like you've never done anything stupid, _Won-Won._"

Ron frowned at George, before turning back to him, "Why did you do it anyway?! She's never been your type."

"What's that got to do with it? It happened, and now this is here, you best deal with it Ron. Because like it or not, your best friend is pregnant, and you're going to be an uncle again."

"Do you think this is _funny_?" Ron said lowly, stepping closer to him. "Because from my point of view, it's far from fucking funny."

"I wasn't laughing was I?!" Fred said, shaking his head. "Hermione said you wouldn't take this well, and I guess she was right."

"So you two talk about me behind my back? Ain't that _peachy_," he spat.

"Now you're just being unreasonable," he sighed.

"Unreasonable?" Ron said slowly, shaking his head.

The next few seconds past in one almighty blur, something raced at his face, and then this is almighty pain spreading from his nose, coupled with a loud crack. "Bloody hell!" He cried, his hand coming up and covering it, feeling for anything broken.

"That's for sleeping with my ex-girlfriend."

"Right, I suppose I kind of deserved it," he groaned. "Feel better?"

"Not really," he said simply, his fist flying again, this time into his stomach.

Fred keeled over, "What the hell?!"

"For getting my best friend pregnant you bloody prig."

"Ron!"

"Hermione," Ron said quickly, spinning around.

"What the hell are you doing?" She gasped, dashing across the room.

"Um..."

"Well Hermione," George said slowly. "I think Ron was just about to attempt to beat the crap out of the father of your unborn child, at least he was going to _try_."

"God, you idiot," she snapped, smacking his shoulder with the book in her hand. "He's your brother! Have you no sense of decency?!"

"Hermione..."

"NO! You don't listen do you? I told you to back off, and here you are, I don't need you to do this, nor do I want you to. I have this under control, without your fists required thank you very much."

"But he took advantage of you, I know it!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I came onto him? That maybe I started it all?"

"No, why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I felt like it, I was there, he was there, and I _wanted _to. So I all but threw myself at him, it was all me," she said slowly. "I was the one who took his clothes off, I pushed him back onto the bed, I was in complete control, the whole time."

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "Now you're just talking out your arse, like you would ever do that."

"Oh I did, and I loved every minute of it."

His eyes screwed shut, "Why are you saying this?"

"So you will listen finally, and back off. Fred and I slept together, and now I'm pregnant. It's very bloody simple, now I think you should start accepting it very soon, stop talking with your fists, and maybe start listening."

"I just thought... This isn't you. Your life is planned to the final detail, and to do something so rash, and then to have this happen. Hermione, I'm worried."

"And I'm not? Ron this is crazy, I barely know up from down at the moment. I can only do my best to keep sane, and Fred is helping, a lot."

Fred smiled slightly as he pulled himself up, falling back onto the chair.

"Now, I came to talk to Fred, I think maybe you should go."

"Yeah," Ron said sadly, turning back to him. "I'm sorry about the _fists_."

"I'd have probably done the same," he groaned, _probably wouldn't have hurt so bloody much though_. "Forget it."

He nodded slowly, saying a very quiet goodbye he skulked from the room.

"Well, I guess that could be categorised as taking it badly?" Fred asked from the chair.

"Yes, that's a perfect example," Hermione said, coming to lean over him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I think it's just bruised, I'll be fine."

"There's a lot of blood," she whispered, putting the book in her hand down. "God he can be so stupid, complete un-necessary, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Well to be fair Granger," George grinned. "You did get yourself knocked up, he may be right to worry about you."

Hermione turned, and glared fiercely at him, "Don't you have a shop to run?"

"Yeah, so does Fred," he laughed.

"And he'll be out in a minute," she said firmly.

"And I suppose I should go out there and wait for him?"

"That would be a brilliant idea." George chuckled lightly as he walked from the room, Hermione waiting till the curtain shut behind him. "I'm really sorry about Ron, but he'll calm down, and get used to it soon enough."

"Maybe," Fred said thickly, his nose throbbing painfully.

"Let's have a look at this," she smiled, pulling out her wand. Pointing it at his face, he tried not to wince, "_Scourify._" She looked at him closely, running her finger softly down his nose, "I don't think it's broken, maybe just hurts like hell?"

"Yeah," he sighed, breathing slowly, her face inches from his. "It'll be fine, it's not the first time."

"Really? Ron has hit you before?"

"Not Ron, some idiot coming out of the Leaky one evening, thought I looked like the guy that was putting the moves on his girl."

"Oh, and it wasn't you?"

"Nah, it was George," he laughed. "Oh," he clutched his stomach, grimacing, "Okay, note to self, don't laugh today."

"You should go home," Hermione said firmly, sitting down on the edge of the chair. "There's only a few hours left in the workday, sick leave or something like that."

"Maybe. George knew already," he said quietly. "It's spreading."

"Ah," she whispered, sliding down next to him. "And me?"

"Are right there beside me dear, it's spreading rather quickly I'd think."

"Yeah," Hermione groaned. "It was going to happen, saves us telling everyone I suppose."

"Always an upside Granger," he said lifting his arm around her, hiding the wince.

"Oh!" She said quickly, "I brought you your book," she smiled at him, summoning it into her hand.

"Well thank you," he grinned, taking it with his other hand. "Shall we read?"

"Okay, but what about George? You should get back to work."

"Like you said, the days nearly over."

"Well if you insist," she laughed, taking it from him, and opening it up. "Where should we start?"

"At the beginning," he smiled, as she snuggled up against him, holding the book for them both to see.

_What was that word?_ Oh yes, trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Stupid - Part Three**

_**day sixty.**_

"What are you doing here?"

Fred's head shot up as George peered at him, "I was just going over the books."

"No, I meant what are you doing _here _still?"

"I'm working, I work here," Fred said slowly.

"I know that, idiot," George laughed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said closing the books, spinning the chair around.

"Right, and where's Hermione?"

"Uh - not here," he shook his head. "Obviously, why are you asking?"

"Because I swear I haven't seen her for nearly two weeks, but I've seen you nearly every bloody day, so I know you ain't seen her. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he said again, heading up the stairs. "I've just been busy."

"Bull," George sighed, right behind him. "We were busy before, but you found the time to see her, now though, you have no time for her. So I'll ask again, what the hell is going on?"

He sunk into the old chair, "I'm kind of _avoiding_ her."

"Why on earth?"

"Because it's awkward, and I might do something stupid," he groaned, punching the arm of the chair.

"Well, she's pregnant, so too late for that. What is it mate?" He asked, sitting on the table in front of him.

"You were right, that's what it is."

"Right? About what?"

"I fancy her, too bloody much. As if everything wasn't already messed up, and complicated, I have to get a bloody crush on her."

"Jeez," George sighed, shaking his head. "How long?"

"Before you asked, I just pretended I didn't," he grumbled. "But the more time I spend with her, talking about what we talk about, being reminded of that bloody night constantly. She's all I think about."

"Well mate, it is probably just because of all the time you've been spending with her. It plays tricks on you, give it time, and it'll pass."

"Isn't that what you said about Alicia? After she got that job next door? _I'll give it time and it'll pass, it's just because I liked her at school._ Now she's bloody living in your flat, did it pass?"

"No, but that's different, we were friends..."

"So are we."

"Right, well we gave it time, and let it happen. And we didn't have a baby on the way forcing something, it was just a natural progression I suppose. What's going on with you and Granger is hardly normal."

"Don't need to tell me that," he chuckled softly. "I just don't know what to do, I need to see her, I can't avoid her forever. She's sent me half a dozen bloody owls, but I think I'll act weird or something, she's that smart that she'll know what's up immediately. Then it will be awkward, what should I do?"

"Well you have to see her, she's probably worried, and fucking scared. I know she isn't talking to Ron, or Harry about this. You're it mate, she only talks to you about it. Harry told Ginny that she says it's for you two to talk about, and it doesn't feel right yet planning, figuring things out for this baby without you. And without you..."

"She's all alone."

"Exactly, she probably thinks she's done something wrong."

"I have to go see her," he whispered.

"Yep, and forget about this crush nonsense. If it happens between you two, let it. But for god sakes don't overwhelm her with it."

"I'll go tomorrow..."

"No, tonight mate. You can't leave it any longer, you know that."

Fred nodded as he stood, "And I thought I got the brains?"

"Nah, you just got the looks, I'm the whole package."

He laughed as he headed to the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing," he heard as he headed down, and through the deserted store to the street outside, where he Apparated instantly to Hermione's. He appeared on the path leaded to her house, the sky had darkened, with the dim lanterns providing a small amount of light. Fred headed slowly up the steps, before ringing the bell.

It was all silent for several moments, before he heard footsteps approaching the door and it opened slowly. He opened his mouth to say hello, but he was enveloped in arms, and got a face full of her curls.

"Fred," she exclaimed, her arms tightening around him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been at the shop, it's been really busy," he said quietly, breathing her in, his hands coming up to rest on her back.

"You didn't answer my owls," Hermione said softly, her arms still holding him.

"I meant to, I just forgot. I'm really sorry," he whispered.

"Doesn't matter," she beamed, stepping back, her hands holding his. "You're here, and lucky too. I was just about to tell Cinnamon to nip you next time till you answered."

"Well I'm glad I came then," he smiled, stepping into the house after her, as she pulled him in.

"Have you eaten?"

"Have you?"

"God, I don't stop! I've never been so hungry in my life, not even when I was with Harry and Ron."

"Good, that's good."

"And your mum is wonderful, my icebox is full of casseroles, and pies. Do you want to eat dinner with me?"

"I'd love to," he smiled as she guided him to the table.

"Well sit down, I was just about to eat _again._ I swear if I don't, I feel so empty. I asked Mum and apparently she was the same, so I don't feel like such a freak," she laughed walking around her kitchen. "It's hard at work though, I have to hide lollies in the pockets of my robes, and then eat them whenever they turn away. It's just all the time now, I wake up in the middle of the night positively ravenous. Is hotpot okay?"

"Yeah, so is that all that's different?"

"Pretty much, the little one is slowly growing," she said, turning on her side, pulling her shirt tight against her stomach. "See?"

Fred nodded as he took in the slight curve, avoiding the ones above it, "Wow. So _little one_?"

"Well, I can't call it _it_, oh I just did," Hermione laughed again, turning on her stove-top. "It just feels weird when they aren't a _thing_, it's a baby, so it's _little one_."

He smiled as she sat down next to him, "So how big is little one?"

"According to the books, about an inch or two," she smiled, her hand resting on her belly. "You know I read them all."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Hermione grinned. "I just couldn't stop, I even went to Diagon Alley and got some more. I went by the shop, but you were out. I've read them all too, I feel a lot better about everything now."

"That's terrific," Fred smiled.

"It's good you came tonight, I have an appointment with the Healer next week, and I was going to ask you to come."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't fret," she smiled, kicking him with her foot. "It's just a check-up, I have to have them regularly. Just to you know make sure that little one is okay, and I'm alright."

"I'll be there," he said quickly. "How are your parents? You should have taken me with you, or at least told me you were going."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But they'd never met you before, and it would have been weird. _Hi mum, dad, this is Fred. We're having a baby, what's for lunch?_"

"But it'll be even weirder now, they'll met me and have already judged me."

"No," Hermione said firmly. "They won't, I see them every other day lately, and they can't wait to meet you. I've talked you up quite a bit, so you have nothing to worry about."

"And your dad? How big is he?"

"Don't worry love," she smiled, patting his cheek. "You could take him if it came to that."

"So all is okay there?"

"Yeah, as best as it can be," Hermione said, standing and moving into the kitchen, and pulling dishes from the cupboards. "Like yours, I don't think they wanted it, a great big surprise for them. But I think they've become rather fond of the idea of having a grandchild, I am their only hope after all."

"Right, well I should meet them as soon as possible. Just to prove that I'm not some caveman," he smiled.

"Okay, but it won't be for a month or so. They went up to Lancashire for a bit of a break, they work too hard I think, so well deserved," she said carrying over two steaming plates, one considerably larger than the other. To Fred's surprise, he got the smaller one.

"Thanks," he said, hiding his smile as she sat beside him.

Hermione continued to talk as she ate, telling him about all that she had read from the books. Only stopping to breath occasionally, and to drink water. "It's amazing what I can't eat, you know I have to cut back how many teas I have? Too much caffeine, it's just mind boggling. I have to check everything, of course it doesn't help that I constantly want to eat... But I'm adjusting. You know someone told me in the store the other day that I can't eat chocolate? I nearly had a heart attack, but then I came home and read that it's fine, so I'm ignoring her. Stupid woman."

"Right," he nodded his head, watching as the food disappeared.

"I want bread, do you want bread?"

"Sure," he grinned watching her leave the table, grabbing bread from the cupboard.

Hermione stopped on her way back to the kitchen, "You must think I'm the biggest pig, it's like this all the time. I swear, I'm worse than Ron."

"It's fine, it's actually pretty cute."

"If you say so," she laughed, sitting down again. "I say as long as I don't get it all over myself it's fine."

"You're pregnant love, there's a few loopholes for you."

"As there should be," she grinned, shoving bread in her mouth. "We deserve them."

He smiled as she continued to eat and talk, and it really was cute, rather fetching. Too bloody cute.

**_

day seventy five.

_**

The sod was staring at him, rather unabashedly too. He didn't try to hide, Fred was surprised he hadn't came out to ask him what he was doing here. But then that would mean that he would have to talk to him, and well Malfoy's just didn't converse with Weasley's. He hoped Hermione would open the door soon, he'd knocked nearly ten minutes ago, and it wouldn't open for him. So he had to stand here outside of it like a complete idiot, and what for her. Which wouldn't be so bad, if Malfoy had started watching him.

Fred knew he would have to know that they were having this baby, there was hardly a soul who didn't, the receptionist had given him a hearty congratulations when he arrived. So he must just be staring for the sake of scaring, Hermione had said something about Malfoy thinking this was all strategic. Which was ridiculous, why on earth would someone get pregnant to get a promotion that they'd have to quit in a few months?

The door opened behind him, and he fell slightly into Hermione's office. "Hi," she smiled as he righted himself.

"Hi, what took you so long?" He asked, stepping into the office, and shutting the door, blocking Malfoy from view.

"Oh I had a Floo call, and I had to finish it, very important," Hermione said, straightening her desk. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nah, your boy Malfoy kept his eye on me though."

She scowled, "He's driving me crazy! He's so sure I'm using this pregnancy to take his job, he's so bloody paranoid. We had a meeting yesterday, and every time Mr. Piggenbotom asks for suggestions, he'd pipe in immediately with the most ludicrous things, all to beat me. We all just sat there shaking our heads as they got loopier and loopier. I'm scared of what he could come up with next, scary stuff."

"Well I've always thought he was bonkers."

"You have not."

Fred smiled, sitting on the edge of her desk, "What times the appointment?"

"Twenty minutes," she said glancing at her watch.

"Alright, and it's just a check-up?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Absolutely routine, nothing out of the ordinary. I promise," she said, sitting in her chair.

His smile widened as he stood, walking around the desk, "Stand up for a second."

"Why?"

"Because I want to look," Fred grinned, kneeling in front of her.

"There's hardly anything to see," she said, opening her outer robes regardless.

"Doesn't matter," he smiled up at her. "I don't want to miss it."

"Did you just call them _it?!_"

"No!" Fred said quickly, "I meant, _little one _growing, I don't want to miss that, and suddenly have him all big inside of you, and wonder when the hell that happened."

"Oh, that's better," she sighed.

He ran his hands over her abdomen, "There's a small bump still, I think they have a lot of growing to do."

"Naturally, got about seven months worth. You won't miss it then," Hermione laughed, pulling the robes around her.

"I hope not."

"Believe me, it would be impossible to," she smiled, her hands moving over her imaginary large stomach.

"Well I look forward to it."

"Really? I do, and I don't. Least it will be the other side of summer, that would be unbearable."

"You'll look great, I'm sure of it," Fred smiled, sitting on the desk.

She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead, "You are too sweet, but I like it."

It seemed to take forever for her to move back, her _fragrance_ all around him, and her hair brushing his cheek slowly. His heart felt like it would explode right out of his chest it was beating that fast, she smiled slightly at him, straightening his collar. Oblivious of course to the fire she was fanning with her gentle actions, he could hear her talking, but couldn't make any sense of what she was saying.

Acting quickly he stood up, "We should go."

"What? We have like fifteen minutes, we can wait a little longer."

"No," he said, grabbing her coat. "We have to go now."

"Fred," she said slowly, taking her coat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just seems silly to wait around, maybe we can get in early? That sounds good," he said moving to the door.

"Hey wait," Hermione grabbed his hand. "Are you alright? You were off in the clouds, and now you can't wait to leave, what is it?"

He shook his head quickly, "It doesn't matter, we should just go."

"Fred come on, what is it?"

She was looking at him closely, too close. He could hear himself saying _don't do it_, remember George? George said this is a bad idea. Then the devil on his shoulder piped in, reminding him that George wasn't here. His hands come up of their own volition, cupping her cheeks softly, he groaned. "We have to go, please?"

"But what, is something wrong?" She asked, her hands coming up to rest on his arms. "Did I do something?"

_Yes_, everything. "No, not at all," Fred sighed. "Let's go, we can talk about this another time."

"So there is something?"

"Yes," he said quietly, opening the door. "As soon as I figure it out, you will know what it is exactly."

"I'm going to hold you to that," as she stepped out, ignoring Malfoy who had chosen to lurk in the corridor this time.

"Fine," Fred smiled widely at Malfoy as they passed, resisting the temptation to make a face.

****

later. 

The appointment had gone along fine, the Healer had examined Hermione and her slight bump, and said all was going along well. The whole time though Fred had held her hand like she asked him to, and had asked the appropriate questions, but he felt like running, as fast as he could. Not because he didn't want to be here with Hermione, for their baby, he wasn't that much of a sod. It was those feelings, those ones that he had being doing his best to ignore, they didn't want to be ignored any longer. They wanted him to do something, to kiss her, to do anything to show her how he felt.

He couldn't though, he couldn't do that to her. Hermione's world had spun around so much in the past two months that he could hardly tell her that he was starting to fancy her. It would just confuse her, and this relationship, or whatever the hell it was would be ruined.

Fred had gone with her back to the main entrance to the Ministry, and claiming important shop business had gotten away as quick as he could. Running down Diagon Alley, back to the shop, and the only person he could talk to about this.

The shop was deserted as he got inside, locking the door behind him, George's head popped up from behind the counter, his eyes widening as he took in his harried brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I nearly did it," he gasped. "I nearly ruined _everything_, she would have hated me."

"Oh bloody hell, what did you do?"

"Nothing! But god I wanted to."

"Well thank Merlin for that," George said, pulling aside the curtain. "So, we're shut for the day then?"

"Bloody oath, I need a drink."

After settling into their regular chairs in the back, each holding a glass of whiskey, George asked him what happened.

"I just couldn't ignore it anymore, we were in her office before her appointment, and she was fussing with my collar. And I was watching her, and I wanted to kiss her, consequences be damned."

"Why didn't you?"

"I had two voices, one telling me to do it, just do it already. And then I heard you, you told me to think of the baby, the future, and not to fuck it up."

"I said that?" George laughed.

"They were your exact words," he smiled, bringing his glass to his lips.

"Well it's good that you listened for once, so what are you going to do now? This is after all, only the first test."

"I don't know," he sighed. "Maybe it'll get easier..."

"Hardly, it's an uphill battle dear brother."

"I told her I'd go around for dinner on Friday night, and what if I don't hear you? Then I will most definitely _fuck it up_."

"Well, Alicia and I don't have plans, why don't we come along?"

"But won't she mind?"

"What? Nah, a chance to talk babies? She'll love it, she's already been whispering in my ear."

"Really? What do you think?"

"Well if it's good enough for the goose, why not me?"

"You want to have a kid?" Fred laughed.

"No, I want to have a family with her, I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I think we are just about there," he smiled.

"That's good mate, really good," he grinned, clinking his glass against his.

"I think so too," George nodded, a large smile on his face.

**_

day eighty.

_**

He heard them arrive behind him as he stood at the door, yet to ring the bell. Fred had been given a five minute head start to tell Hermione they had company joining them tonight, and he'd spent all of it staring at her door. They came up behind him, and he rang the bell.

"Thanks for waiting mate," George said quickly, Alicia kept her mouth shut, he figured George had filled her in on some things.

"Not a problem, I'm very polite," he said as the door opened.

"Hey... Everyone," she smiled, accepting the hug from Alicia.

"You look wonderful," she gushed, spinning Hermione around. "You've hardly grown at all!"

"Soon, soon," Hermione laughed pulling her into the house, leaving them on the doorstep.

"Well, I guess we can come in?"

"I think so," George smiled, pushing him forward. "Relax mate, I am your real life conscience. If you get worried just look at me, and I'll stop you."

"Excellent," he said quietly as they reached the living area, where Hermione was chatting to Alicia about something related to the baby.

"I've been _really_ lucky, just been a little queasy in the morning. But it passes really quickly, and then I'm starving _again_," she smiled. "It's a miracle I haven't put on five pounds."

"You look so good love," Alicia smiled at her, turning to them, "Don't you boys agree?"

"Of course she does," George said quickly, nudging him in the back.

"Yeah, glowing and all that stuff," he whispered, ignoring the look she gave him. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," Hermione grinned, hopping up and heading into the kitchen. "Your mum gave me a recipe, well _lots_ of recipes, and I've been learning."

"Should we be worried?" George asked as he sat beside Alicia.

"No!" She exclaimed, stirring the pot. "I'll admit my first time was not all that good, but I'm just treating it like a potion, and taking my time."

"It smells delicious," Alicia said, giving Fred a look.

"Yeah, just like Mums."

"Really? Oh that's good, I've never been much of a cook."

He said nothing as he walked over to an armchair, "Is this gang up on Fred night?" He whispered as he sat.

"Just helping," she whispered back, as his brother looked the other way. _She knew_, he had most definitely told her.

"Thanks mate," he directed at George.

He shook his head, "You try and keep things from her."

"You all thirsty?" Hermione asked from the kitchen.

"Sure," Fred said quickly, watching her move around. Once more heading into dangerous territory. He could so quickly fade into daydreams around her, with George here he was supposed to stop that. If only it were that easy.

"Only the soft stuff I'm afraid," she smiled, passing George and Alicia a Butter beer, before sitting on the edge of his chair passing him one.

"Thanks," he whispered as she smiled at him.

"So Hermione, what are you going to do when the baby comes?"

She turned to face her, her foot brushing against his knee, "What do you mean?"

"This place is tiny! There's hardly enough room for you _and _your books. How will all three of you fit?"

"Well I don't know about the _three _of us," she looked at Fred quickly. "But we'll make room, it'll be fine."

"But there's only two bedrooms," Fred said looking around. "And look at all the books, Hermione there is hardly enough room for you."

"How much space can a baby take?"

"A lot," he stressed. "They have so much bloody stuff, it's insane."

"Well I'll get rid of some books," she looked around.

"Okay, which ones? Every edition of Hogwarts, A History? Or every book you were given as a child? You wouldn't be able to love, I don't think you could."

"Maybe," she sighed. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure," he replied, drinking deeply.

"So, have you been shopping yet Hermione?" Alicia said, leaning forward.

"I have," she beamed, placing her drink on the table. "Come with me," she said, taking her hand and leading her to her bedroom.

Fred groaned as the door shut behind him, his head falling back against the chair, "She just _had_ to sit there."

George smiled as he lent forward, "You're doing well mate, you haven't jumped her or anything yet."

"Hanging by a thread, a _very_ thin one," he muttered.

"Too close?"

"Her foot keeps brushing my knee, who knew what that could bloody do?!"

"And her hand?" George grinned.

"Was touching my bloody hair!"

"You felt it?"

"To the tip of my toes."

George gave him a small smile, "It'll be fine mate, she will serve up dinner, and we'll eat. She'll stop touching you, and it'll be fine."

"She touches me _all_ the time, only little ones and it's driving me crazy. I honestly don't know if I can take it for much longer."

"So she touches you a lot?"

"Just little ones you know, she fusses with my hair, and my clothes. And when we read those books together, she _strokes_ me."

"She _strokes _you?"

"Like this," he said, placing his hand on the top of his chair, and running his thumb back and forth over it. "I doubt she even realises it, she is just so caught up in those books that she just does it."

"Where?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where? High, low? Inside, outside?"

"Erm... High, but more in the middle, on top."

"Well that kind of changes things," George said, drinking deeply, shaking his head.

"Not to sound completely redundant, but what do you mean?"

The door opened, and two very happy witches came out, "We'll talk about it later."

"Are you boys hungry?"

****

later. 

Somehow he had ended up on the larger chair after dinner, George and Alicia had squeezed onto the armchair together, leaving Hermione to sit with him. Of course she managed to sit as close to him as possible, causing him to move as close to the side as could. It did him no good though, she followed him all the way.

She wasn't touching him, _intentionally_ at least, but every time he moved, she felt it. Her leg against his, and her arm brushing his every time she moved hers. George gave him encouraging smiles as the girls chattered about anything and everything. He tried to focus on the conversation, but every time he finally picked up a little on what they were talking about, she'd brush against him a little more, and he'd be lost again.

Alicia sat up, "We should get going."

George nodded as she stood, "Yeah, it's getting a little late."

He looked up quickly, "You're leaving? I should get going too."

"Oh you can't," Hermione said quickly, her hand resting on his leg. "I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"But..."

"It's fine mate," George said, "Can I have a word?"

He nodded, dumbly following him across the room, "You can't leave me," he whispered furiously.

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "Just don't do anything rash, and you'll be fine. I don't think you can stuff this up."

"What?"

"You like her, and seeing you with her, it's obvious that you do. I also get the impression that she likes you a little, _not_ as much as you, and I don't think she realises it; but if you do something, I don't think it would be received badly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you _should_, you have to be bloody careful."

"Right, I'll just listen to what she has to say, and then I'll go."

"Good plan, I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, patting his shoulder as he walked away.

Fred remained there as Hermione walked them to the door, thinking of what George had said. While part of him wanted to whoop for joy, and do _something_, kiss her, tell her. The other part of him knew he had to tread carefully, it wasn't as simple as just them _now_, there was someone else in their new future who deserved a decent relationship between his parents.

She smiled as she walked back into the room, heading over to him, "That was a surprise."

"You don't mind them coming?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "George wanted to see how _big_ you had gotten."

"Oh _really_? Sod," she laughed.

He shifted uncomfortably, before moving back over to the lounge.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him. "You've been rather quiet all night."

"Just got a lot on my mind," he shrugged.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yep, positive," he nodded quickly. "So you've been shopping?"

"Oh yeah," she beamed at him. "I just got a few things, do you want to see?"

"Sure," he smiled as she stood, taking the hand she offered. Guiding him to her bedroom, "They're in your room?"

"Yeah, I got some things for me as well, and I don't have a cupboard yet."

"Right," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed, as she grabbed the bag from the wardrobe.

"It's not much, but it's a start," she sat down on the bed facing him. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out some underwear, "Oh, I got these for me," she smiled. "Obviously."

"Nice colours," he whispered as she placed them next to her.

"You think so? I just figured I might as well, I was in that section, and I'm going to grow in that department, might as well be prepared."

"Good thing," he muttered, tearing his eyes of the lace, and willing the images away.

"So this is what I got, since we don't know if little one is a boy or girl yet, they are able to go either way," Hermione smiled, pulling out a tiny set of robes, a pale yellow. "Aren't they cute?"

"Adorable," he smiled.

"Very much so, they are all the same, just different colours. And I got a blanket," she pulled it from the bag. "It's really soft."

Fred grinned as she rubbed it against his cheek, "That's lovely."

"Isn't it? I could have bought one just for me. You know... We should go shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun, we really should get organised."

"I suppose," he nodded, smiling at her expression.

"Excellent," she beamed, and before Fred could blink, she had leaned across and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Are you busy on the weekend?" Hermione asked as she started placing everything back in the bag.

He stood quickly, "Uh... What?!"

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"What did you do? _Why_ did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You don't do that! Why?!"

"Fred, stand still," Hermione said standing. "It's not a big deal."

"Oh! It's a very big fucking deal!" He swore, walking out of the room hitting his head as he went.

"It was a kiss, I can kiss people right?" She asked right behind him.

"Yeah, but you don't! _You_ don't just kiss me people."

"Of course I do!"

"Right, who?"

"Well my parents for starters," she said, pushing him into a chair.

"Your parents, parents who love you, and who you love in return."

"Well naturally."

"Who else?"

Sitting on the table in front of him, "Ron and Harry."

"Your best friends."

"Uh-huh."

"How long have you known them?"

"About ten years I suppose," she shrugged.

"Do you love them?"

"I guess I do, they are very important to me."

"Anyone else?" He asked, leaning forward, "Who else do you kiss?"

"I think that's it," she said quietly.

"And me."

"And you."

"Alright, you aren't getting it. Just look at who you kiss, and you love all of them. And then there is me," he whispered taking her hand. "How do you feel about _me_?"

"I like you, you are also very important to me."

"But do you love me?"

Her eyes closed, "I don't know. I care about you, right now I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Okay, let's try this," he said leaning forward, and kissing her.

Fred just pressed his lips to hers, resting them there, lingering to leave it in her hands. He started to pull away when her hands came up, cupping his cheeks, holding him in place. She pressed her lips more firmly against his, he could feel his smile as his arms pulling her closer to him. Hermione pulled her lips from his, a small kiss before she opened her eyes.

She smiled softly at him, her hands falling to his shoulders.

Clearing his throat, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I just didn't want you to go, for some strange reason."

"I think I know why."

"So do I, now," she sighed, as he pulled her into his arms, falling back into the chair. "How did you know?"

"Because it's been driving me crazy for the last few weeks, _you _have been driving me crazy. I just thought it was me though."

"Doesn't seem the case," she whispered into his shoulder.

"No," Fred smiled, his arms tightening around her. "Not at all."

* * *

TBC.

I've been putting it off, but Fred didn't listen. Swine.


	4. Chapter 4

**_day one hundred and three._**

There was a spring in his step as he walked up Hermione's little path, Crookshanks sitting on the step seeming to sit up straighter as he approached. The old cat was fiercely protective of her, especially now with the baby. It seemed now though that his feelings had softened towards Fred, falling asleep on his lap a few nights ago. Hermione told him that it was a seal of approval, he hadn't asked if Ron had received one, but it was on the tip of his tongue.

The cat danced around his heels as he walked to the door, not bothering to knock anymore, he opened it, and followed the bushy tail inside.

"Morning!" He called down the hall as he shut the door behind him, kicking his shoes off, and placing his coat on the rack behind the door.

"Morning," Hermione smiled, coming to meet him, stopping him from entering the kitchen. Leaning up to whisper in his ear as she pushed him back a few steps, "Harry and Ron are here, for breakfast."

"Oh," he said quietly, he pulled her close quickly, kissing her as she pushed him along seemingly back to the door.

"I figured we should do _this_ out here," she said in between kisses, "Not in front of them."

"Not yet at least," Fred grinned as his back met the front door.

"Good morning," she smiled at him, her arms looping around his neck.

"Yes, yes it is," his arms around her in turn.

After that night things had changed a little, well more than a little. But they'd kept the change to themselves, deciding that whatever happened it would be best to keep it private for the time being. All he really knew was that he liked this witch more than any before her, he couldn't wait to see her, and the fact that her bump with _his_ baby was pressing against him, well that was only icing. Over the last month it had been wonderful. Practically every night he came around, and they'd have dinner, sit on her lounge and talk about things, or just sit together. Hermione had become quite a fan of him rubbing her feet, so they'd relax together. He didn't think George suspected the change, and other than the fact that they now kissed each other on a regular basis it hadn't, which made pretending that all was normal much easier.

Pretending in front of those two was going to be harder, Ron especially was going to be watching him closely. To say things had been tense since he'd found out would be a very slight understatement, out of respect for Hermione (or maybe fear) he didn't make a scene. Fred had been treading softly around him for weeks now, and it was becoming increasingly harder. He was sure that no feelings remained between the two of them bar friendship. Both he and Harry however constantly had their guard up around people who were or getting to be close to Hermione, ready like attack Krups, to protect her by any means necessary.

She kissed him quickly, before stepping back, her hands holding his firmly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," he grinned as she started back down the hall.

Hermione shook her head as they headed around the corner, Ron looked up quickly his eyes narrowing as he looked at Fred, "What were you two doing?"

"Just talking," she said quickly, motioning for Fred to sit down.

"Awfully quiet," he said slowly, "What were you _talking_ about?"

"Baby stuff," Fred answered, smiling as Hermione placed a plate in front of him.

"Yeah? What baby stuff?"

"Ron, stop it, and eat," Hermione said firmly, "If I want to talk to Fred in private I am allowed to, and it is none of your business. If you don't like it, I don't need to remind you where the door is, and you'd be leaving that plate behind."

He grumbled as she went back into the kitchen, but returning his attention to his breakfast as Harry grinned at Fred.

"How you going mate?"

Fred nodded, "Not bad, and yourself?"

"Can't complain," he smiled, shaking his head at Ron.

The other thing that had changed was Hermione's cooking, at the beginning it had been hardly edible, but since her boss had enforced her working less, and more from home, she had greatly improved. While nowhere near like his mum's, or anything fancy, she was learning, and improving all the time. It was typical of Hermione, she couldn't do something without doing it well. Crookshanks seemed to approve, he'd snuck up onto the chair beside Fred, and was gently clawing his thigh. He looked over at Hermione, before quickly sneaked him a bit of bacon. Fred would swear the cat had smiled at him as he ate it quickly, his tongue cleaning his paws, before asking for more. This time adding noise to his begging arsenal.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked coming over to the table.

"Just talking to me," Fred said quickly, "That's all."

"Fred. You didn't give him any?"

"What? Of course not, I know..."

"Fred! You gave him bacon?! Are you mad? That will clog his arteries, he's not a kitten anymore," Hermione scolded, picking him up from the chair beside him. "He's on that special diet, I told you about it. No fat!"

"But, he was begging! How could I say no to that face?"

"That squashed ugly face?" Ron deadpanned, "I don't know how you couldn't."

Fred glared at him as he grinned at his situation, "Hermione I'm sorry, I promise I'll never do it again."

"You said that the other day with your ice-cream!"

"You had ice-cream here?" Ron asked quickly.

He shook the question off, "He was breathing so heavily in my ear, and I thought just a little wouldn't hurt..."

"But it does! You say that every time, _just a little_," she sighed as she placed Crookshanks down next to his _diet_ food. "But every little bit you give him, every time you give in to a _cat_, adds up."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, going over to her. He rested his hand on her back where they wouldn't see, "I am, from now on, only good healthy food for him."

She smiled at him softly, her hand squeezing his out of their sight, "You'd better or no... _Ice-cream_ for you."

"Well that would be truly terribly," he winked at her, before heading back to his plate.

"When did you..."

"So," Harry said loudly, interrupting Ron, "What are you two doing today?"

"We're looking for a house," Hermione smiled as she sat down, "We looked through the listings, and found a couple of possibilities, going to go check them out this morning."

"I still find it odd, the idea of you two living together," he mused, picking up his coffee.

"Tell me about it," Ron muttered. "There's a lot that I find odd."

"Ron," Hermione said slowly.

"Yes, I know. A baby, good, all that junk."

"Say it like you mean it mate," Fred said quietly, shaking his head.

"Sorry if it's taking me awhile to adjust to you and Hermione having a kid together! Merlin knows I should immediately be happy for the two of you, unable to contain my boundless joy!"

"We aren't asking you to do that," Hermione sighed, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. "I know it must be weird, and difficult, but just give it time. It's not so bad once you adjust."

"Yeah, you two seemed to be coping just fine," Harry interjected.

"It just takes time mate," Fred directed at Ron, "It's not easy, believe me. You need to deal with it, because it sure as hell ain't going away."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Ron said, shaking his head. "I won't say anything more, I just need to deal like you say, and it'll be fine."

"Ron..."

"No, I'm sick of saying it'll be fine," he spat throwing down his fork. "You were my girlfriend, sure we'd broken up, but there are certain lines one doesn't cross. Lines my _brother_ should have darn well respected. Now I have to be all happy because you two are having a baby, which both of you seem to think is the best thing since the bloody flying carpet. Forgive me for taking a little while to _adjust_, now I have to go, I think I'm going to throw up, and I have to get to the Ministry. I'll see you there Harry," he muttered as he stalked out of the house.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry sighed, pushing his plate away. "He's been insufferable ever since he found out, it gets better, and then it slides back. Maybe when the baby comes he'll be happier about it all, aren't they supposed to do that?"

"Supposedly," Fred grumbled.

"It'll be okay," she said softly, her hand resting on his arm. "You know how he is, we just have to keep on trying, and one day he'll surprise us."

"One day," he shook his head, Crookshanks hopping up onto his lap.

"Well that's a first," Harry remarked, a grin on his face. "I've sworn for years that he only liked Hermione, and just _tolerated _everyone else's presence, seems to like you just fine."

"What can I say? I'm a charmer," he grinned, stroking the purring feline.

"God do you remember those scratches on Ron's face after he kissed your cheek? Bloody hell they were deep," he said with a wry smile.

"So he doesn't like Ron?"

"Nah, not really. I think it was mostly from back at school, the whole Scabbers debacle, Ron didn't hold the grudge, but I don't think Crookshanks really forgot. Funny how he did, no matter how many times Ron left treats down for him in the Common Room, he'd continually turn his nose up at them."

Fred smiled as the cat looked up at him, "Some people can be so fickle."

Hermione shook her head at him as she cleared the table, "Well I should get going, crime to stop and all that jazz."

They said goodbye to Harry, and she waited till they heard the door shut behind him. "Control yourself Fredrick, mooning because my cat likes you more than your brother," she scolded softly, taking the plates into the kitchen.

"What? I can't like it? I'll admit to a slight bit of a jazz as Harry said it, but he's just a cat," Fred looked down at Crookshanks, and whispering so Hermione wouldn't hear. "A wonderful, sweet loving cat, who is an excellent judge of character..."

"I can hear that," she whispered into his ear as she walked past.

"Right, I'm thrilled!" He laughed, shifting him to a different chair as he stood. "It's a sign of some sort, while I may like you, you may like me, the fact that your cat approves. Your constant companion for quite a few years now likes me, when he didn't like Ron tells me that we just might have a fur balls chance of lasting."

"And you don't feel just a tiny bit awful for thinking that?" Hermione smiled, as he came up behind her at the counter.

"Well slightly, but I quash it right away," he grinned as she turned to him.

"You are an horrible brother," she sighed, her arms looping around him. "I don't know if I like this side of you."

"Don't worry love, there are other sides of me I know you like," Fred whispered against her lips.

There weren't really words to express how much he enjoyed this, over the last few weeks it had become quite a habit, an addiction if you will. That night together was now nothing more than a blur, with brief flashes of brilliance, but now that he had something solid, something firm in his grip; he couldn't get enough. If he wasn't here, he wanted to be here, and he never wanted to leave. Standing here in her kitchen, lifting her to a more agreeable height on her bench, feeling her against him. Her little body wrapped in his arms, he knew she was right. When you stopped looking you found what you wanted, and it was all thanks to her deciding to do something stupid. He'd have remained oblivious forever more than likely if little one hadn't decided that he would very much like to be created.

Fred thought he heard something banging, but Hermione chose that moment to coil her tongue with his and the thought quickly left him.

"I just forgot my... Coat."

Hermione jumped like she'd been burnt, hitting her head on the cupboard above her. "Harry! This isn't..."

"Snogging?" He grinned, shuffling into his coat. "Because I swear that's what I just saw."

"Well..."

"I'm late for work, I'll catch you two later," Harry smiled widely at them as he left the room.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he called back as the door slammed behind him.

She hit him lightly as she pushed him away, "Bloody hell."

"It's not so bad, it's kind of funny," Fred grinned as she levered herself to the floor.

"Funny! I thought we were figuring out what was happening, taking it easy? People knowing ruins all of that, they expect things, couple-ly things. Things that complicate things."

"Hermione, love, stop saying _things. _Besides, you're having my baby, and your best friend caught us having a bit of a snog in your kitchen. It's hardly everyone," he smiled, sitting down, and pulling her into his lap. "And I think we can trust Harry..."

"Of course we can."

"He won't say a word," Fred said softly, "So we can relax, and figure this out for a little while longer, all the while being bloody thankful that it wasn't Ron that forgot his coat."

"Oh god," she moaned, her head falling into his chest. "Can you imagine?"

"Yes, my stomach and nose hurt in preparation."

"Not funny."

"Don't worry, Harry wouldn't tell anyone, he knows you'd _really _hurt him if he did. So relax, and think about other things, like you and me and a house."

"Oh," she popped her head up, and summoned over a piece of parchment. "The agent is meeting us at nine."

"Good, hopefully we can find somewhere quickly. That flat is starting to feel tiny, and I'm really looking forward to living with you."

"Because of Crookshanks?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do with that old thing around," he grinned, kissing her lightly.

"That better not have been some analogy for me, I'm hardly old," she smiled as she stood. "I'm just going to have a shower," adding when his smile changed, "_alone._ You can play with Crookshanks."

As she walked down the hall to her bathroom, he looked over at the cat, now fast asleep, and snoring rather loudly. "Because he's such a playful thing," Fred laughed, he hopped up and headed over to the lounge. He stretched out, taking the book from the arm, and opening it to the bookmark held place. His eyes widening as he took in the words.

If he was being completely honest, the subject had crossed his mind over the last few weeks. Just how it would be, what he would have to do. The fact that Hermione had been pondering it, enough to read about it, meant that it would happen, sometime. Fred happily read the chapter as she showered, mentally filing notes away for future use.

Hermione crossed the hall into her bedroom, not shutting the door behind her, "I'll be ready in a minute."

Carrying the book he walked slowly down the hall to her room, peeking around the corner and seeing her doing the clasp on her bra. "Decent?"

She turned quickly, clutching her towel to her chest, "Well it's a bit late to ask isn't it?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Fred smiled, sitting on her bed.

Hermione threw the towel at him weakly, pulling on the shirt she had placed on her dresser. "That was different."

"How? I remember seeing more than that," he grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Because, then it was just one night, and things didn't have more to them. Now, it's different," she sighed, slipping her trousers on. "Seeing too much, doing too much, it makes everything more complicated. We need to do this slowly."

"So I guess, us partaking in chapter thirteen of this book is out of the question?"

Hermione blushed, quickly grabbing it out of his hands, "I was just reading, and I was curious. And it's not like I picked up that book, and automatically read that. I was reading the whole book, and I came to that chapter..."

"And bookmarked it."

"Because I wasn't finished!" She turned in a huff, wrenching open a drawer. "Why are you being so bloody annoying?!"

"Hermione, come here," he motioned for her to come and sit beside him. As she sat down, avoiding his eyes. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about..."

"I'm not!"

"Love? Just a little?"

"Fine, a little."

"There is nothing wrong with knowing these things, it would be pretty slow going if we were constantly unsure, wondering if we were going to hurt the baby in some way," he smiled, pulling her closer. "But thanks to you, and this book we won't. I promise you I don't constantly think of us being together again, I think about it more than I should, but you, me, plus baby is the most important thing. We're going to do this right, and when this does happen, it won't be awkward."

"No?"

"No, it'll be bloody brilliant."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly. "I've been thinking about it too," Hermione whispered.

"And how does it go?" He asked softly as she relaxed in his arms.

"Well we're not drunk for a start, so that's a major bonus. It's lovely, it's completely different from the other time. When I think about it, it feels different, your touch is different. I feel different," she smiled.

"That's because it is different, you feel differently towards me, as do I to you. And add little one, and it a whole new range of emotions."

Hermione turned to him, "So, till then."

"Till then."

Her hand pulled his face level with his, capturing his lips with hers. Fred bit back a groan as he fell back, with her falling over him, his arms wrapping around her. His hand slid down her side, moving over the more noticeable bump. He smiled as he rolled her onto her back, pulling up her shirt.

"Fred..." she smiled, pushing his hand away.

"No love," he grinned, moving her hands to rest beside her. "I'm a awful father, I didn't say good morning."

Hermione giggled lightly, as he kissed her stomach, "I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"We just can't take that chance, him arriving and hating me already, it's a bad start," Fred smiled, laying his cheek over her navel. Lowering his voice, "Hey there, how's it going? Mum's being bossy as per usual." He grinned as he felt her slap his shoulder, "And she's getting mighty violent, I can't begin to count how many times she's hit me today, thrown things at me. Trust me, you're safer in there."

"Now you're trying to make them hate me," she grumbled, her fingers playing with his hair. "It's not fair."

"Please love, you automatically get points just because, I have to work at it," he said, running his hand over the smooth skin. "He won't get my jokes for a couple of years, you won't let me put him on a broom till he is ten at least, I have to get points somehow."

"Fred, he will love you, how could he not?" Hermione said softly, her hand joining his.

"I hope so," he whispered, kissing her bump lightly, before sliding back up to her.

"We should go," she sighed.

"Yeah, can't keep them waiting."

He pulled her up, and followed her out of the room, as she smoothed her hair. She grabbed the sheet of parchment from the table, turning to him with a wide smile. "Let's go find a house."

* * *

TBC.

NOTE!!!! At the moment it's not clear whether it's twins, or boy or a girl. They just use that when they are talking about the baby, beats calling the baby "it". The sex (and number!) will be dealt with later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Stupid - Part Five**

_**day one hundred and ten.**_

The only time Fred had ever moved house was when George and he had moved into the little flat above the store, _this_ little flat. Then it had been a steady progression, slowly taking things through the Floo as they went. How one actually went about moving furniture, moving everything you owned, he wasn't clear on. You could only shrink things so much, some not at all, it was mostly getting them from one place to the other that proved most difficult.

Fred had borrowed Hermione's little bag, and had filled it with his shrunken boxes. The furniture was a little more awkward, he'd shrunk it as much as he could, but it was still going to be an absolute pain to move. Which is why Ron was here, to help him move it all into the new house.

It had been awkward at first, still was a fair bit, but it was getting better. They were currently loading as much furniture as they could onto a pallet of sorts, which they would then send through via the Floo to the new house.

"I think that'll do this load," Fred said, looking at the crowded board.

"I'd say so," Ron nodded.

The conversation had been stilted between them to say the least, he didn't know what to say to him, and he wasn't convinced Ron wanted to hear it anyway.

"After this, I'd say one more?" His brother nodded, watching the green flames envelop the furniture, before starting to shrink the final remaining pieces of furniture.

Hermione was on the other side of the Floo, and would levitate the things from the fireplace, before sending back the pallet. She was on explicit instructions not to move, or lift anything without help. Fred hoped she was listening.

He sat down on the remaining chair, "I hate to sound like a broken record, but I know Hermione would appreciated it if you started being a little more _positive_ about all of this.

Ron shook his head, "It's not as easy as that. I mean - what if I got one of your old girlfriends pregnant? Say Angelina and me, how would you feel about that?"

"Well that's different."

"Really?" He spat, "Well of course it is, because I'd be doing it to _you_."

"No, because firstly I'd wonder why the hell you'd even _consider_ Angelina, and I'd do my utmost to steer you from her. She is entirely the _wrong _witch," he explained. "But I think I'd do my best to be understanding, you can't these things Ron, they just happen."

"It's not as simple as just _happening_," Ron grumbled. "Even if you were drinking, you and Hermione slept together. My brother, and my first girlfriend, one of my closest friends. Do you understand how that fucking hurts?"

"Of course I do, and I hate that it's doing that to you. For a kid brother you know you ain't half bad, next to George I'd say you are the one I'm closest too out of everyone," he smiled. "As difficult as it may be to take, it happening is the only explanation I can give you."

"Did you even think about me though? About how your little happenstance would affect me?"

"At the time, no. I can honestly say you didn't cross my mind, and I don't think you'd want to."

"Definitely not," and he smiled for the first time since arriving. "You know I could live with one night, that's fine. This baby though, it's like a constant reminder of what you two did."

"Every day."

"And just so you know Fred," he looked up to see Ron with his eyes on the floor. "I'm not mad at you exactly, it's just the situation, but, it's not you."

Fred returned the smile, "I know that mate, but I'm glad you told me."

"Right then, enough feelings crap. Let's get this last lot through, Hermione's probably wondering what's keeping us."

"More than likely," he grinned.

They made quick work of the final lot, following it through to the new house. Fred stepped out first, smiling as he watched Hermione sneaking around in his boxes. He nudged Ron who was close behind him, as she bent down, and attempted to lift the medium sized box.

"Oi!" He said sharply.

Hermione startled, and turned quickly, "You're back!"

"Uh-huh," Fred said slowly. "And you were going to lift that box."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were," Ron nodded. "Breaking the rules there Miss Granger."

"I was just going to move it a little to the side."

"Likely," Fred tutted crossing the room, and picking up the offending box with ease. "Where do you want it?"

"Spare room," she muttered, watching him carry it easily. "I'm not cripple you know, I am perfectly capable of doing these simple things."

"We know love," Ron chuckled, patting her shoulder. "But you don't have to, let us do it. Think of it this way - you, get to tell us exactly what to do, and we _have_ to listen."

"Calling me bossy will not make me feel useful Ronald."

Fred smiled as they talked lightly, the relief evident on her face at the change in Ron's mood. It was a small step in the right direction, he wasn't going to all of a sudden project acceptance, but he'd get there slowly. Today was a very good sign.

"You bossy? Never," he laughed from the doorway.

Hermione glared at him weekly, before turning her attention to the boxes around her, "So this is everything?"

"Every bit of it," Fred nodded. "Now for the fun stuff, unpacking it all."

She grinned at him, "Organising it is fun."

Ron snickered, shaking his head, "You are a weird witch. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right," he grinned.

Hermione waited till he was out of the room, and the bathroom door shut behind him before dashing across to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "He looks happy," she smiled.

"He's nearly there I'd say," he smiled back. "I'd say not long to go, you know how he is."

"Well progress is progress, and I'm pleased," Hermione lent up and kissed him softly.

"Probably best if he doesn't see this though," he said against her lips.

She pulled back, a slight smile on her lips. "Definitely, I just had to." Her fingertips brushed his cheek softly, as she started to nibble on her bottom lip, "Do you think this will all work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that he's coming around," Hermione said quietly. "We won't hide _us_ for much longer, and we'll change because of that, we can't stop that. It's worked so far because it's just been the two of us..."

"No," he said quickly.

"What?!" Hermione shook her head. "You don't think we'll work?"

"Not that love," he looked down the hall quickly. "The reason this is working is because we are letting it, not forcing anything, just going where it takes itself. I think if we keep doing that, you and I, and this one are going to be just fine."

He felt her sigh into his neck before she stepped away completely, "You always know exactly what to say, how do you do that?"

"I'm just _that_ good," Fred grinned as she swatted his shoulder.

"Tickets Mr. Weasley."

"Well deserved ones," he laughed.

Hermione sat down on one of the boxes, her hands splayed over her bump, "So we have a fair bit of work to do."

"A little bit for sure, but we'll get it done in no time," he said sitting down opposite her.

"It is exciting though, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," he agreed. "Is little one excited?"

"Positively thrilled," Hermione beamed, taking him hand and placing it under hers. The slight movements of the baby a new development that they were rather enamored with, Hermione walking around with her hands on her abdomen most of the time.

"Who's thrilled?" Ron asked, walking into the room as he wiped his hands on his trousers.

"Come here," her smiled. When he came over, she pulled his hand, and placed it next to his.

"Just give it a minute mate, bit shy at times," Fred grinned, watching his face.

"This is silly, I can't feel anything," Ron sighed, making to pull his hand away.

"No! Wait," she insisted. "It took Fred ages the first time, just give it a moment."

They exchanged a smile at his bored expression. Fred feeling the movement before him, barely noticeable unless you are waiting for it. Ron laughed loudly, "Was that it?"

"Yes!" Hermione smiled widely, squeezing his hand.

"That's pretty bloody special," he whispered, his eyes widened.

"We think so."

_**later.**_

He wrapped the towel around his hips as he stepped out of _their _shower, into _their_ bedroom. Hermione had unpacked all of their bathroom things, and the room was filled with things he didn't recognise, various things he didn't want to. He pulled his toothbrush from the holder, from it's spot next to Hermione's, and he smiled as he brushed his teeth. This living together caper, wasn't looking too bad.

The door banged as he spat into the sink, "Fred?"

"Yeah?" He wiped his mouth, opening the door.

"I need..." Hermione stopped, he watched her eyes travel over him.

Fred grinned, "Need what love?"

She pushed past him, her face turning pink, "To wash my hands."

"Sure you do, and anything else?"

Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes in the mirror, "You're horrible."

"You started the dance love, when you abused me with your eyes. Honestly, I feel so degraded," he sighed, watching her fuss with the sink.

"Oh likely," she scoffed, shaking her head. "You feel me up hourly, and in front of your brothers no less."

"I touch your stomach, hardly indecent."

"It's all subjective, maybe I was checking to see if you had contracted some dangerous skin disease that I might catch in the shower? It was purely for my own protection."

"Too late for protection here love," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Tell me about it," she deadpanned.

He felt her light chuckles as she turned to him, Fred smiled as she shifted uncomfortably, being confronted with his bare chest for the first time since _the_ first time.

"I have to have a shower, I'm all dirty," she whispered.

"Dirty can be good," he laughed, kissing her forehead. "But you are a bit smelly love, a shower will do you good."

"Sod," Hermione said playfully, pushing him back. "You should get some clothes on."

Fred nodded, "I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long day."

She kissed him quickly, "Good night."

This was the part of living together that he was most anxious about. It had been easy to draw the line, and stop things from going to far, but now it would be harder. They were going to be closer all the time, he would have to stop himself from taking it that bit further. Which was difficult when they could so easily, _and _quickly find one of their beds. The increased privacy adding more temptation.

He stepped away slowly, "Night." Fred gave her a smile as he shut the door behind him.

Fred walked through the house slowly. Crookshanks was looking at everything warily from his position on the lounge. Hermione had made quick work of unpacking, and nearly everything had been put away.

He shut out the main lights, before shutting himself into his room, which was decidedly _less _unpacked. Fred pulled a pair out a pair of shorts from his duffel bag, and slipped them on. Hermione had played a part in here, the bed was the only thing actually done, so he slipped into the clean sheets with a contented sigh.

There was an odd feeling going through him at the moment, he was tired, but there was something else. It wasn't relief, far from it, a rather odd sort of peace. The loneliness he'd felt back at the flat had passed, it was hard to feel lonely when Hermione was seemingly everywhere. With Ron starting to come around, it was only a matter of time till this reached a new level, and he was looking forward to it.

He could hear Hermione moving around her room next to his, before it went quiet. The door to his room opening seconds later, she crossed the room quickly, slipping into the bed next to him.

"Hermione?"

She snuggled up beside him, pressing a kiss to his chest, "I'm all clean now."

"What does that mean?" He asked quietly.

"I wanted a cuddle," she said lightly. "I just looked at that bed, and I didn't want to sleep there. Alone."

Her felt her hair brushing his arm as she moved closer, then the soft material of her nightshirt. "You know how we keep talking about not taking things too far?"

"Yeah."

"You sleep here, and it's going to be bloody hard not to take things there."

"I know, but maybe, in time that's not entirely bad."

"In time," he smiled, his arm wrapping around her pulling her snug against his side.

**_day one hundred and twenty._**

She was taunting him, albeit unintentionally, but taunting all the same. A tiny little smile for most of the afternoon, with an occasional burst of laughter her hands spread over her stomach. Hermione would look at him every now and then, he'd shake his head, and she'd understand. Still taunting him however, with paint samples. Hermione was trying to decide what colour to decorate the room for their baby.

"Don't you want to help me choose?" She asked again.

"No. Because then I'd _know_, and I don't want to know."

"Fine," she grumbled.

They had been to the Healers that afternoon, and for the first time were able to find out the sex of the baby. When asked if they wanted to know, Hermione had jumped at the chance, Fred hadn't been so keen. While part of him wanted to share Hermione's happiness over whatever it was, a large part of him wanted the surprise.

"You won't be able to go into the room you know, after I decorate," Hermione said simply.

"Uh-huh."

"And, we can't go shopping together, because I'll be buying things for a girl," she smiled at his outrage. _"Or_, a boy. You will have to stay home."

"I can live with that," he smiled.

"God, you are infuriating!" Hermione snapped, picking up her colour swatches and heading into the baby's room, the door slamming behind her.

Fred laughed as he shut the magazine, he knew she was truly annoyed, but her outrage was rather fetching. It could so easily be reversed, him slamming the door because she refused to know the sex. It would be helpful to know which it was, they wouldn't have to call the baby by nondescript terms, giving it a he or she.

He could also buy the cute as a button, but far too expensive to buy two Quidditch kit for a baby boy or girl. _But_ he didn't want to know, he was content to be oblivious - or was he? There was an increasingly large part of him that wanted to know, and what was he going to gain? He knew that moment was going to be special, when he saw his child for the first time. Did he want to add to it though, or just leave it as that alone?

He could also share this more with Hermione, and he was definitely willing to do that. Fred stood, and quickly crossed the room opening the door.

Hermione spun around, and held something behind her, "Yes?"

"What colour?"

"What do you mean?"

"What _colour_ is the room going to be?"

Hermione smiled, "Do you really want to know?" He nodded, and she pulled the swatches from behind her. "I was thinking this one," she whispered, her fingers on the middle colour. _A pale blue. _

"Blue?" 

"Uh-huh."

"That's a boy colour," he smiled.

"Yes it is."

Fred pulled her close, "A boy?"

She nodded, grinning as he lifted her up, wrapping herself around him, "A baby boy."

He kissed her quickly. Unable to fight the smile on his face, "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"Are you happy?"

"Absolutely! It's that old cliche to just be happy with a healthy baby, but I'm _so _very glad it's a boy."

Hermione beamed at him, pulling him into a kiss, as if sensing the moment; their baby boy deciding to join the party, Fred feeling him through their clothes.

"A boy."

"A boy," she smiled, her fingers tangled in his hair holding him close. "Our boy."

"Our boy."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_day one hundred and thirty._**

It all started out very innocent.

A cuddle on the first night, sleeping the night in his bed. It went no further than that, a kiss in the morning, and they carried on like they always did. She just slept in his bed now, every night. Without fail, she'd pad softly into his room after he'd gone to bed, and slide in next to him. Other than this arrangement, nothing changed. He could feel it though, other than the obvious effect in the morning, he knew it was heading in that direction, rather quickly. If he was lucky he woke up before Hermione and could take his hands away from the places that he shouldn't really be touching as yet, and slip into the bathroom to deal with things. Fred wasn't stupid enough to believe that she didn't realise what was happening, to see what she did to him, but he didn't want to force the subject. That wasn't to say that he hadn't noticed her hands venturing into those places in return; she'd give him an embarrassed smile as she slid them away, making excuses as she hurried from the bed, leaving him to deal with the result.

It was happening more and more frequently, waking up to find her hand on him, a curious expression on her face. Hermione would take her time pulling it away when she realised he was awake, only yesterday he'd all but ran from the room into the bathroom to relief it. They couldn't pretend it wasn't there any longer, Fred could feel it in her kisses, in that touch early in the morning.

It was a conversation he didn't know how to bring up. They could discuss all kinds of bodily functions in regards to the pregnancy, from the mundane to the borderline disgusting; but when it came to the simple fact that their bodies seemed to want something _more,_ they couldn't. They were doing it in their sleep, hands touching where they didn't dream to in the waking hours, leaving them with the awkwardness when they woke up.

This morning being no different. Pressed against her back, his hand resting against her chest, hard against her arse. Fred knew she was awake, he hadn't missed the slight tremor when she moved slightly earlier, nor her pressing closer to him.

He slid closer to Hermione, "Good morning."

She turned to him, her hand holding onto the one he was holding her with, "Morning." Hermione smiled sleepily, kissing him gently.

Her side was pressed against him, she could see it on her face, _she felt it._ It would only be a few seconds before either of them would run from the bed in a panic, he had to talk fast. "So my hand, sorry about that."

"What?" Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Oh! Don't worry, I wasn't uncomfortable. Barely even noticed."

"Right. I did, notice," he said quietly. "I've been noticing it a lot lately."

"Have you?" Fred could see her shift slightly away from him, he followed her.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard not to. My hand pretty much down your panties last week, and your hand on my prick when I woke up yesterday."

Hermione flushed, rolling away from him, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"No you don't," he sighed, locking his leg around hers, holding her in place. "You went about an hour ago."

"Well I'm pregnant, I go more than a regular woman."

"Do you really need to go?"

"No," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"You've noticed yeah?" Fred asked softly, pulling her back to him.

"It's impossible not too," Hermione whispered, refusing to look at him.

"Do you not like it? Is that it? Love, it's natural. We are hardly doing it consciously," he smiled, sliding him arm under hers. "At least, I'm not."

A slight smile flitted across her lips, "I'm not molesting you intentionally Fred."

Brushing his lips against her shoulder, "Not complaining love."

"Why do you think it is?"

"Our nocturnal wanderings?" Hermione nodded, "We talk too much, we think too much about some things, like now. There's this part of us that knows what we want, and it isn't shy or awkward about going for them. We just haven't caught up yet."

"Which in itself is odd, we are hardly shy about things Fred," she smiled, turning to face him, her hip rubbing him as she went.

"Not at all," he said quietly, pulling her firm against him. "What do you want love? Tell me."

Hermione looped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. "I want to kiss you, when you aren't around I think about it the whole time, wanting to as soon as you walk through that door," she sighed against his lips, ghosting the words across them. "Then I want you to put your arms around me, if it's just a cuddle, or you rub my shoulders, it's the only time I feel at peace," Fred smiled, allowing her to huddle closer into his arms, feeling the soft breaths against his chest.

"Is that all?" Fred whispered into her hair.

"No. I have these dreams, practically every night."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Wonderful, vivid dreams. They feel more real than any I've ever had. You and I, together. It's never the same, always different _ways_. Probably why my hands wander a little," she laughed softly, pressing her lips to his skin. "It's _now_, not what happened before, I'm always pregnant, in this house."

"Continue, please," Fred grinned.

There was a small smile on her lips as she looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes as she moved away from him, laying on her back next to him. "What do you want to know?"

Moving quickly, Fred leaned over her, his hands resting on either side of her, "Everything."

"I'm usually not wearing my nightgown," she whispered, her hands running up his arms.

"We should fix that then," straddling her thighs, he pulled the thin material up. Hermione raised her hips, letting him push the gown up further, She grabbed it out of his hands, pulling it off completely. His breath caught in his throat as she lay practically bare beneath him. Chest rising with every breath, his hands itching to reach out and touch without any barriers. Choosing to clear his throat instead, "Then Hermione?"

Her eyes closed, "You lay over me, I can feel all of you - pressing me into the mattress."

His own eyes closed as he breathed deeply, inching down over her. They darted open at the feel of her hard nipples brushing his chest, muttering to himself, "Bloody hell."

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, a soft smile on her lips. "Absolutely," he grinned, leaning down to her, stopping as she tugged on his hair. "What?"

"You didn't ask," she laughed softly, loosening her hold.

"Right," he grumbled, shaking his head. "What's next love? And please tell me that I get to kiss..."

"You kiss me," Hermione smiled, pulling him down quickly.

"Thank fucking Merlin," Fred grinned, feeling the gentle slap to his shoulder as their lips met fiercely. Her hand tightening its grip on his hair, lips parting beneath his. Tongues colliding, and dancing together, to and fro. He brought a hand up into her hair, holding her in place as they kissed. The other twitched next to her, so close to the soft skin that he was aching to touch. Her breasts rubbing against him as she pressed closer, Fred pulled back gasping slightly.

"What?" Hermione said breathlessly, running her hands over his shoulder.

"This, is wonderful," he sighed, his head falling down to rest against hers. "But it's fucking killing me, I have to, we need to, or I'm going to fucking explode."

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair before, taking her hand down and pushing his shorts from his hips, "Take them off," she whispered harshly in his ear.

He hurriedly did what she asked, shoving the offending article to the end of the bed. Fred stilled then, unsure of what to do. This was all Hermione's show, he didn't want to do anything that she didn't want, anything that would bring clothes back on, and the door slamming shut.

Hermione pulled his arm, making him move back to her. Her hand slipping down between them, "It wasn't all me."

He started to ask her what she meant, when the words died on his lips, her slim hand wrapping around him. "Fuck," he groaned, heading falling down again.

"This happened often," she whispered, her hand running down the length of him. "You enjoyed it, and I did too. Feeling you beneath my fingers. Being able to stop you talking for a minute, hearing the noises you made in my ear. Do you enjoy it Fred?" 

"Yes," he gritted out, feeling her smile against his cheek.

"That's good," Hermione said quietly, her hand seeming to slow down. "I was never sure what was better, feeling you like this, knowing that I was the one that caused it. Or feeling you come undone under my touch, I suppose I could find out now. Do you want to do that?"

_Bloody hell_, she was trying to kill him. He wasn't sure how she couldn't still manage a consistent thought at the moment. Fred slid a hand down her side, under the edge of her knickers, "I want you to take these off."

"Really?" She chuckled lightly, lifting her hips.

"Mmhm," Hermione pressed her lips to his cheek as he pushed them down, leaving them to join his underwear. Fred kissed her firmly, before leaning to whisper in her ear, "I don't want to come into your hand, and I don't think you want me to this time."

She nodded quickly, "Yes."

With her hand still on him, they moved together, Fred watched her eyes close as he entered her slowly. "Hermione?"

She nodded again, slipping her hand around his back, pulling him closer to her. "It's alright," she whispered.

Conscious of her stomach, Fred moved slowly, watching her face closely. Her arms tightened around him, cradling him to her, he could feel every breath against his neck.

There was one thing he was sure of, last time wasn't like this. They didn't take their time, fumbling with clothes, and zippers. Constantly aware of someone walking in the door, of someone noticing them missing downstairs. That wasn't to say it wasn't without it's high points, but it was nothing like this.

Before, he had liked Hermione. They got along well, and it was just two friends. This time, he watched her closely, the smile on her face. The little gasps she made, feeling her move underneath him.

It was different, he was different, the way he felt about Hermione was different.

Her eyes opened, and her smile widened as she looked at him, cupping his face in her hands she pulled him down into a kiss. He felt the pressure inside him increase, the need overtaking him. She was whispering in his ear, several words resounding in his ears. When she repeated them more firmly, he let go. Holding her tight to him, feeling her join him.

Fred fell onto her, her arms around him, rubbing over his back. He moved his weight off of her, laying beside her, he pulled her against him. Brushing the hair from her face, she smiled softly, before burrowing her head into his chest.

Running a hand down her side, her rubbed the curve of her stomach, "What's he doing?" Fred whispered into her ear.

"He's sleeping, been very quiet," she said softly, pushing her feet under the blankets.

"Well that's good," Fred smiled, pulling the blankets up and over her. "Some things a child should just not hear."

She hit him softly, cuddling closer under the blanket to him. Hermione lifted her head to look him in the eye, "What do we do now?"

"We don't have to do anything," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Nothing has to change, we just went along _naturally._ You wanted to be with me?"

"Of course," she nodded firmly. "I just don't want things to change, no more than they have to."

"Love, the only thing that's changed is you now have permission, _not_ that you didn't need it before to shag me silly whenever you wish," Fred grinned, watching her smile. "We just crossed a hurdle, there will be more, but we got two out of the way."

"Two?"

Fred nodded, brushing his lips against hers, "I love you too."

Her eyes widening, "I didn't realise I said that, I told you that?"

"Yeah," he whispered, feeling her relax against him.

"What a horrible way to tell you," she sighed. "Not that I didn't mean it! But gods, when we were together, it shouldn't have been like that. What if he asks? _Well son, daddy was..._"

"Love, it doesn't matter. And if he asks, you just tell him how you were feeling at that moment, not what you _were_ feeling."

"So rude," she muttered, kissing him. "I love you Fred."

"Love you," he grinned, rolling onto his back, holding her against his side. "Now this may not be the time, probably not the place, but we need to figure it out."

"What is it?"

"Ron."

"Ron."

"It was alright to pretend there was nothing there when it was just a kiss every now and then, but I don't think I can pretend that I don't feel this way about you when we are all in the same room."

"Me neither."

"He'd pick up on it too, he's not stupid."

"Not at all."

"So what do we do?"

Hermione pulled herself up to rest on her elbow, "We feed him." She smiled at him, "We'll have him around for dinner, fill his stomach with food, then we'll _ease_ it into the conversation."

"Dull it down with food?" Fred laughed.

"Exactly, it won't work entirely. It will be fine though, if we do it the right way, and tell him properly he _shouldn't_ get too upset."

"He's going to hate it."

"Maybe, but we have a sweetener."

"Really?"

She smiled, patting her bump. "A nephew. A little boy to spoil, I hear him whining from time to time that he doesn't have one. Now he loves Victoire, but a boy to fawn over, would be delightful."

"You reckon? He kind of blames junior for all of this."

"Maybe so, but you can't be mad at a baby. Ron and I were never going to work out, and he has to realise that he can't begrudge me, _or _you for finding someone it does work with."

"It won't work like that," he said simply. "_But_ it's worth a try. So when shall we do this?"

Hermione smiled, moving herself over him, "Not for a little while."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I'm going to be a little busy," she kissed him briefly, before trailing kisses down his cheek. "_Very_ busy."

**_day one hundred and thirty six.  
_**

"No."

"No?"

"It's awful," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "The poor boy will be teased, and taunted. No."

"Fair enough," Fred smiled, opening the book again.

"This shouldn't be so hard," she grumbled, flicking through her book.

"Well it _is_ permanent, not something to take too lightly."

"I know that, but they all seem _wrong._"

Fred put his arm around her, pulling her next to him. "These things always work out, we will find the perfect name for junior. Besides, if all else fails we can always call him Fred II."

She laughed softly, shoving his side, "I don't think so."

"Why not? It's a rather good name, I have no problems with it."

"Obviously not," Hermione shook her head. "I just don't like the idea of naming children after their father, it's a bit egotistical."

"Well yeah, but we won't."

She put the book down beside her, and moved into his lap, "Let's give it a couple of days and come back to it."

"Alright, but don't worry about this love, we'll find a name."

"It just seems like we are running out of time, and before we know it he'll be with us, without a name."

"He doesn't need one right away, Mum was telling me she didn't have one for nearly two months."

"Well as comforting as that is, I'd rather not wait that long."

"Alright, pass me your book," Fred took it from her hand, and flicked the pages quickly. "We'll stop on a random page, you have your eyes closed, and can tap the page. See what we come up with yeah?"

"But we don't have to use it?"

"Of course not, but we might get some options."

"Options are good," Hermione smiled.

"Okay, close your eyes," he said quietly, flipping through the book. "Now tap it." Hermione reached out, and placed her finger on the page. Peeking her eyes open, she looked at the chosen one. "Well?"

"No. Absolutely not."

**_day one hundred and fifty.  
_**

Fred _was_ trying, very valiantly at that. She was a very persistent witch though, and all his attempts were in vain. Every time he tried to pull away and talk to her, she pulled him back down. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and her hands threaded through his hair. He was trapped, it was a rather delicious trap, but they did need to talk.

They continued to put it off, saying they'd invite Ron around _next _week, but it was always the next week. Time was running out, especially if they wanted to tell him, and bring him around to the idea before junior came.

"Hermione?"

"Later," she muttered, holding him close.

Fred pulled her hands away, kneeling on the lounge, "No, we need to talk, _you _need to stop."

She smiled up at him, "I thought I was supposed to be the talker."

"Well, I've put on the skirt," Fred chuckled, holding her hands firm.

"Showing some leg, I like it," Hermione winked at him, moving her legs, attempting to push him back down.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, letting go of her hands, grabbing her feet.

"Fred, please?" She whispered, her lips forming a pout. "We can talk later, I promise."

"We _need _to tell Ron, it's been a while now, and we still haven't told him."

"I know," Hermione sighed, breathing deeply. "I'll Floo him in the morning, and we'll tell him as soon as possible."

"Do you mean that though? You said the same thing last week."

"I know, but I will. No more putting it off."

"That's good to hear," Fred smiled, letting her feet fall.

"Now then, come back here," Hermione laughed, pushing him back to her. He fell forward, holding himself over her as they kissed, her hands roaming down his side. "Would be good if you were in a skirt," she smiled against his lips.

"Really? Miss Granger, I am surprised."

"No zippers," she laughed, her fingers fiddling with it. "Imagine how easy it would be."

Fred reached down, and helped her unzip his pants, "You just have to ask."

"You to please stop?"

Their eyes met quickly, before turning to the new voice, his breath calmed down as the looked at George, and his wide grin. "Bloody hell mate, don't you knock?"

"I did, for ten minutes. You two were deaf to it, now I see why," he chuckled, sitting in the other chair. "Do you want to do up your bloody pants?"

Fred glared at him weakly as he re zipped the pants, sitting up next to Hermione. "Hello George," Hermione said quietly, straightening her top as she sat.

"Hermione. _So_, how long has this been going on? And more importantly, why wasn't I told?"

"What brings you here dear brother?" Fred asked, avoiding the question.

"I have news, first. How long?"

"Since we moved in here, well a little before then," Hermione said quietly, taking his hand as she sat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" George asked, directing the question at his brother.

"I forgot?" Fred laughed lightly. "Just a lot going on, and until we tell _someone_ it was easier if no-one knew."

"Even me? Well least I'm the first I suppose," Fred looked at Hermione quickly, and George's smile dropped. "I am the first to know?"

"Harry neglected to knock as well," Hermione smiled.

"It's a miracle that everyone doesn't know if this is how you two carry on."

"We're telling him soon, and then everyone will know."

"Mum will be pleased," he grinned, looking between the two of them. "So you fancied him too then Hermione?"

A light flush settled over her cheeks, "Maybe a little."

"But a little more now?"

Fred put his arm around her, "So what's this news?"

He grinned at them both, "It's good news. _I_ thought to tell you first."

"Bugger off."

"Well Alicia would be here, but she's telling Katie..."

"Oh, she's..." Hermione gasped, squeezing Fred's hand tightly.

"No, well not yet. But she's agreed to marry me," George grinned.

"Bloody hell," Fred laughed, standing quickly, and meeting him in a bone-crushing hug. "That's bloody brilliant!"

"Absolutely brilliant," George laughed.

Fred wrapped an arm around his shoulders, turning to see Hermione crying softly on the lounge. He looked at George quickly before moving to sit next to her, "Love?"

"I'm fine," she cried, waving her hands.

"Then why are you crying?" George asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Because it's wonderful news," she smiled, hugging him quickly. "A wedding, you two getting married."

George smiled at Fred as Hermione cried onto his shoulder, "I'm glad you approve."

"Oh I definitely approve!" She smiled, kissing his forehead, before wiping her eyes. "It's wonderful, everything is just turning out wonderful."

* * *

TBC. 


End file.
